Deception
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Miaka has come to Konon to get things for her wedding to Tamahome. But when she is chosen by the shogun to become his bride, she finds that her husband will be Nakago. Can she find happiness with a man who scares her, yet is gentle ?
1. Chapter 1

Nakago smiled

The man was sniveling. His nose was running and tears ran down his face. He looked pathetic.

They were out in the forest…….and no one would witness what was about to take place.

"You've betrayed me and I have no tolerance for disloyalty" the shogun said.

"Please….." the man said. He was older than the shogun, by ten years, yet all he did was beg for mercy.

Nakago just smiled…..and calmly destroyed the man with a chi blast.

In seconds, all traces of the man blew away in a breeze.

Looking satisfied, Nakago calmly began to walk back to the place, as he had busy schedule.

* * *

Miaka sighed.

A week before she was to turn eighteen. Two weeks until she would marry he beloved Tamahome.

They had met just after she has turned fifteen, he had been seventeen.

Her mother and his parents had wanted the match from birth. But, they had fallen for one another at first sight.

He was everything she wanted. Kind, handsome, gentle, funny...

She blushed as she thought about the upcoming wedding night. For the last few months both she and Tamahome looked forward to the time when they could consummate the marriage.

This trip to the capital was to get things both would need…it was going to be wonderful! After weeks of not seeing him…….

Only her brother had been forced to play chaperone.

"You better not get all touchy" he warned as she turned and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ha! You better be nicer to me. I'm the one whose gonna make you an uncle!" Miaka teased.

Her brother looked nauseated.

"Don't talk like that! Geeze, I don't wanna even think about it!" Keisuke said.

"Face it, I'm growing up" Miaka said.

"I can face it, but you still need to be careful. The world can be harsh place."

Miaka smiled as she began to munch on some fruit.

"You worry too much."

* * *

Nakago smiled as he stood outside on the balcony of his room.

With the calculations finally complete, he knew tonight was his only chance to avenge his tribe….. he'd deal with that perverted Emperor later. First, he had to stop the one thing that could ruin his plans.

The Blood Moon…when the moon turned red tonight, some woman with the fire of Suzaku in her blood…her powers would awaken.

And that was the only thing that was standing in his way. But, nothing would ever interfere with his life ever again. He'd stop that woman somehow.

He still didn't know why his tribe had been wiped out, as they had been peaceful. They had simply minded their own business, but everyone seemed to hate them. But, no one ever mentioned it, and he couldn't ask unless he wanted to draw suspicion to himself.

He gave small smile as he recalled the Hin valley.....a lush land. It had all sorts of pants and flowers....he had spend a lot of time playing with the other Hin children.

Then, it had been taken from him in a single day.

His father had been killed right in front of him by beheading, than his mother… he had killed her when his own powers had awakened.

And the rest of his tribe ? They had been slaughtered. He'd seen it firsthand. His friends had been slaughtered, like animals.

Then his own life…..he was nothing but a pet for the Emperor. A child concubine……

And people knew what was happing, but they didn't lift a finger to stop him…..they allowed it to happen essentially.

Thankfully, the Emperor had lost interest when he'd gotten older.

But he would never forget the humiliation, so he had joined the army…as he knew he needed power and knowledge so he could one day make the Emperor pay, so he could avenge his tribe.

Now, the Blood Moon….and event that happened only once every three hundred years….

It was said that Suzaku had taken on human form, and when the moon turned red…..he was going back to Datchi-San.

But, he couldn't care less about why the moon would be turning red tonight. All he wanted was that woman.

Eventually, Seriyuu planned to kill Suzaku somehow…..and the woman had the power in her blood to protect Suzaku with some type of fire.

Still, how to find one woman……..was she even here ? How could he find her?

If he lost his chances….no, he _would _find a way to make that pervert suffer sometime after this, the only thing that might change was _how _he would do it if he failed to find that woman.

He gave a smile, as he had actually fooled the Emperor this whole time. Did that cur really think that he wouldn't carry a grudge? What an imbecile.

Why else would he ally himself with the same man who had molested him? To make sure he would suffer.

It was still risky, as he knew he would be hunted, if they ever suspected him. Plus, he wanted to leave the area completely, as he would have no reason to stay. Revenge was the only thing that had kept him by the Emperor....

* * *

Miaka smiled as she had finally arrived in the town of Konnen, hoping to catch a glimpse of the shogun. He was said to have blond hair, and be very handsome.

Her brother sighed. He was worried that Miaka would get herself in trouble…again.

"Just be careful."

Miaka smiled.

"I will."

* * *

Nakago felt it, a change in the air as he stood on the balcony of his room.

He couldn't describe it, but he sensed …..it was almost like being near a fire, but he didn't see or smell any smoke or feel the heat. It was chi.

It had to be the Suzaku virgin. He couldn't afford any mistakes. If the woman was here, he had to capture her. But how? How would he single her out?

Regardless, he should see if he could physically find her.

He glared as he knew what had to be done...but it was annoying.

* * *

Miaka heard the screams as she looked over. Had something bad happened?

But she saw the woman screamed not out of fear, but out of desire.

A tall, blond, man strode through the crowd. He was beyond handsome, and had a polite expression on his face.

It had to be the shogun! And now she knew why the women screamed as he was...beautiful.......not to mention muscular.

And being the shogun, he would have money and height status.....no wonder most wanted him for a husband.

Still, her heart belonged to Tamahome.

And was it her, or did the shogun seem a bit cold? He was acting very polite…..but something just didn't seem right. He was acting so….official.

And she….she didn't know why, but she got the feeling that he was a very dangerous man. Some type of instinct was warning her….

That was when he stopped and looked over. Even though there was crowed of women, she had the feeling he was looking at her….and into her soul.

And she couldn't look away.

* * *

Nakago could feel it, the feeling was stronger.

She was nearby, but with the flock of screeching women, it would be too hard to single her out.

That was when the he looked over and saw a woman, who was staring at him; her red chi surrounding her. Their gazes locked as each stared at the other, as the noise and crowd seemed to fade.

She wasn't ugly, but neither was she pretty, modest maybe. Russet hair, wide hazel eyes…..

What did the rest of her look like?

Then, she blinked and ran off. It was only moments before she disappeared in the crowd as her chi faded as well.

He scowled. Not only had the woman ran off, but the loud screeching from the women was giving him a headache.

* * *

Miaka sighed.

How could the gaze of one man affect her ?

Tamahome...

Quickly, she ran to find Tamahome. He should be waiting for her by now anyway.

Still…..had the shogun actually noticed her?

* * *

Nakago glared as he headed to the gardens to wait for his headache to go away.

But, the woman...she was in town and he had seen what her face looked like.....

Still how to find her again? He knew she was around, but he didn't want to deal with idiots. And he wasn't going back into town.

A smile came as he realized he could ensure the woman would remain in town and that she would come to him.

Looking over, he saw the person he needed to see.

* * *

"Huh ?!" The Emperor asked.

"Is it too unreasonable?" Nakago calmly asked.

The two had sat down to tea…..and as usual, the Emperor seemed to favor him, despite the fact that his time in his bed had ended long ago.

The Emperor looked surprised, but not angry. But, like always, he had no trouble making time for him….and granting any requests from him.

"No, not that. It's just I never pictured you ….you never seemed concerned with finding a wife."

He shrugged and took a sip of the tea.

"She will not distract me with the military, she'll travel with me."

The Emperor chuckled slyly. After all these years, it was still hard not to shudder when he heard that sound.

"Need some pleasure after a long day?"

Nakago allowed himself to nod. He certainly wouldn't mind having a woman in his bed.

"Still, why a wife? You could get a concubine."

"Heirs" he replied as he took a sip of tea.

"Hm, I like that! With your seed.....a new generation!"

Nakago gave nod.

"I'd like to arrange for the women in town to come here tonight, with your permission. I think I could easily find a suitable bride."

The Emperor spat out his tea in shock.

"So soon?" he asked as tea dripped from his beard onto his clothes...not that the grubby fool would notice and he wasn't going to tell him. The Emperor may be royalty, but a cockroach didn't change into anything else.

"I still need to try and locate that one bandit, and he's been sighted in a town in the south. I plan to leave tomorrow morning. Besides with the festival, I imagine it'll take less time than having to search on my own."

The Emperor shrugged.

"Sure, I'll have my men give out the orders; we'll make sure no possible bride leaves the city! You can pick any woman you want. I'll have things set, so you can get married in the courtyard next to the water garden late tonight. "

Nakago raise an eyebrow.

"Can it be done?"

"It_ will_ be done. I'll have everything ready. Consider it my wedding gift."

* * *

She frowned.

There had been several fights between women within the last few hours, not to mention there seemed to be shortage of makeup…

She and Tamahome had split up, to get more shopping done, so that they could spend more time visiting.

Her brother looked miserable. He was carrying all of her purchases….and trying hard not to fall or break anything. Still, he didn't complain.

As she came to the town gate, she gasped.

They were locked up. Seeing the note, she walked over.

**Attention!**

**All maidens are herby ordered not to leave and are summoned to the palace tonight during the celebration of the Blood Moon. Failure to comply will be considered treason.**

**The shogun seeks a bride.**

"What?" her brother asked. What was she stopping? They still have seven more shops to visit.

Miaka pointed. He read the sign and shrugged.

"You think he would choose me? I'm already taken."

"Miaka, he'll have over one hundred women…... I'm sure you and Tamahome won't be affected. It's probably some joke."

Miaka sighed with relief.

* * *

Pleased with himself, Nakago knew he would easily get the maiden and put a stop to her abilities.

And the only way to stop was to bed her......and after that he'd still keep an eye on her, to make sure she wouldn't cause trouble.

Looking over, several men in his unit looked like they had been tortured. He chuckled.

Since the announcement, women had been fighting like cats, and his men had stepped in to keep the peace and safety….but got caught up in the fighting. Many had been……beaten up.

* * *

"No!" Tamahome whined.

The three of them were sitting down to tea in the inn where they were staying. All round them, they could hear cat fights between women.

"Miaka, he could pick you, and I could…I'll come with you!" he said, as two women began to throw eggs at one another, as they began to fight.

"It's women only, and he won't even notice me."

"You can't be serious, you'll get caught!" Kinsake said.

Miaka giggled.

"Tamahome, he won't pick me. My heart belongs to you, and I'm sure an important shogun like him won't even notice me. "

* * *

Miaka sighed. Tamahome would make either a very ugly…..or a a masculine looking woman, one of the two.

"I can't believe that I actually help you two" Kinsake grumbled. He continued to comb out Tamahome's hair.

Miaka sighed as she began to pluck Tamahome eye brows…..

"So, what's the cover story?" Kinsake asked.

"Older sister" Tamahome said, as he endured the pain, trying hard not to cry. But he did wince.

Miaka sighed.

"This is such a waste of time! You both are being paranoid!"

Tamahome yelped in pain.

* * *

In his full battle uniform, he saw the courtyard was full of fighting females. Half of them were fighting like cats.

But, the men we're just watching.....and looking nervous.

In the event someone might suspect who he was, he had worn his helmet, as his blond hair did make him stand out. Still, he still stayed in the shadows.

Around twilight, the gates had been opened and all the women had stampeded in, as he stood watching from a window.

He couldn't seem to find the one from earlier, but with the women all acting catty, it was hard to concentrate.

He frowned as he saw one woman…..who was very masculine looking. Scraggly hair that was short at the top and long in the back…and it looked like someone had used fruit to give the illusion that she had a figure.

But when a few women moved aside, he smiled as the ugly woman was talking to the other woman he had seen earlier....the one who was probabay the one who had the power to stop him.

She looked nervous, and the ugly woman was trying to consul her.

That was when the clouds moved aside and he smiled as he looked up to see the moon began to take on a reddish hue.

He looked back to the crowed and smiled. Very few women were looking at the moon. Most were fighting. Some looked eager, others shouted out ....abilities they had.

Then, he slowly began to see that woman's chi…a brilliant red. It gradually went into the shape of two bird wings for a few moments, and then the wings faded.

There was no doubt in his mind; she was the one from earlier today, and she would not leave him until she had agreed to become his wife...

He smiled. Up in the sky, the moon went back to normal.

* * *

Miaka yelped.

No, she could've been chosen! She was supposed to be going home, what did they want with her?

She didn't see the women give her dark looks of envy and loathing.....

"What are you doing, let me go! I haven't done anything!" she asked, as the guards, just dragged her away.

"Miaka!" Tamahome screamed.

Everyone to look over, as they realized he wasn't female. He gave a nervous chuckle as his fruit fell down, making him look saggy.

"Uh, anyone see my purse ?" he asked.

"Get him!" the guards snapped.

Tamahome gulped as he began to try and maneuver his way to safety. He took out the fruit, and used it to aid himself as he began to make her way back to town.

But it wasn't the guards he feared...but the women.

Like a stampede, the guards soon were outnumbered.....and the woman began to close in and he ran for his life....

* * *

Miaka gulped.

She had been led to a man's bedchamber and had been told to wait.

The chamber was the very image of elegance. It not only belonged to someone who was wealthy, but was important.

Curious, she had looked inside the armoire…and had noted that the clothes were for very tall, important man.

That made her very nervous.

Looking on, the dresser had a comb….with strands of blonde hair.

That made her panic.

Desperate, she had tried to escape, but guards were at the door, ands the balcony door was locked up.

"This had to be a mistake…"

That was when she heard the door unlock…and she saw a blonde man enter the room. Slowly, he closed the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2

Nakago looked down at her…she was terrified...it wouldn't surprise her if she fainted.

Curious, he took the time to study her up close. Long russet hair, womanly curves….she looked to be around eighteen.

Her hazel eyes were so wide with fear....it made her look like an owl.

* * *

Miaka gulped as the blonde man gave her a deep bow.

She took a step back…and slipped on her dress and fell on her rear.

"Are you…" he said reaching down….he probabay intended to help her, but she didn't want him touching her.

"Stay away!" she said, as she scooted back.

The blond shogun just smiled and knelt beside her…giving her a small smile.

However, since he wore his armor, it only made her more nervous. The amour would be portioned to his body. Gulping, she noted the slim waist, and the broadness of the breastplate.

Looking up, she knew she had to escape...but how could she outwit a shogun?

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Nakago, shogun of the Qui Dong army. I've chosen you as my bride."

"No, I'm engaged to someone else" she said, as she felt her blood run cold. He might as well have told her the date of her death.

"I'm afraid your plans have just been changed. I will not take another woman besides you as my wife."

Miaka blushed as she looked over to at the bed. Such a strong man with high status....she would be at his mercy. She couldn't give herself to anyone besides Tamahome.

But, if he was the shogun……she wouldn't have any choice.

Devastated, she began to silently cry as she looked down. She only wanted to marry Tamahome! How could fate been so cruel to separate them?

"Now, can I please have the honor of knowing your name?"

"It's Miaka Yuki" she said, as tears rolled down her face.

"Miaka, you don't need to be afraid if me…"

Miaka looked over…..the door was unlocked. That meant freedom….and Tamahome.

Biting her lip, she hated being rude, and could arrest her for what she was about to do…but she had to be with her beloved Tamahome.

Looking up, Nakago's tone was gentle...but his eyes. They were as cold as ice.

When he reached out…..maybe to wipe away her tears, it meant he was distracted. And he had closed the door, but not locked it.

Before she could change her mind, she slapped his face as hard as she could and ran out of the room.

* * *

Nakago was stunned when Miaka slapped him and escaped.

Giving a sardonic smile, he wiped away the blood, but he did have to give her credit, as there was one thing he despised….. weakness.

Still, he would never let her go…..she would be stopped.

* * *

Running, she whimpered as she had to find a way to escape…..

Nakago…his tone had been gentle…..but his eyes…..they had been so cold. She didn't know why, but she knew that he was a dangerous person.

Now, she was in danger…..she had to escape!

But she kept getting lost…..locked doors, walls ...the palace itself seem to trap her.

Looked out, she jumped out of window and froze.

The water garden was decorated for a wedding……candles in the water……….flowers….flower petals….

Curious, she stared as it did look elegant under the moonlight.....

"Miaka…."

Gasping, she turned to find she was less than ten feet away from Nakago. How had he managed to find her? And why hadn't she heard him?

Both stared at one another…..she wondered if he would just hit her back….or worse. She had slapped him, but she didn't know if he was angry.

When he slowly walked to her , she was too paralyzed to move. His blue eyes seemed to stare into her soul.

When he stood across from her, she looked up, as she was in awe of not only his height, but his looks, and his status.

Than with the reflexes of a cat, he grabbed her wrist. It wasen't hard enough to hurt her, but firm enough so she couldn't escape.

"No….Let…me…"

Then, her world went black, as she fainted.

* * *

Gently, he picked her up her limp body.

It had been easy to find her as he had mentally sensed her chi…..in fact, it should be easy to keep track of her from now on.

Looking around he saw the gardens were ready.

Still, she would marry him, but only by bedding with him, would she be stopped. Still to take her when she was unwilling....

Hm, he'd deal with that later. The important would be to take her as his wife tonight.

* * *

She was laying on something soft…a cool breeze…

That memory of the shogun...it had all been a dream. She was asleep on her bed at the inn.....and she would be seeing Tamahome tomorrow.

Still that nightmare had been horrible......

"Kinsake…"

Someone gently clasped her hand.

"You don't need to be afraid….I will always protect you."

Miaka opened her eyes….that deep, masculine voice…this was no dream. And the ceiling wasn't the same one at the inn

Looking over, she saw Nakago…and that she was back in his room.

The events....it hadn't been a dream...he had said she would became his wife.

"Are you feeling okay? You fainted…." he asked, as his eyes were still cold, despite his concerned expression.

She gulped, but sat up. Trapped, she had to endure whatever punishment he deemed fit. Execution, public humiliation, or maybe he would do something to her brother.

But he.....just shook his head.

"Miaka, I'm not mad at you for hitting me….you're scared, and maybe things are happing too fast, but I …I have never seen such a lovely woman. I only want to spend the rest of my life making you happy. When I saw you, I couldn't stand the thought of not having you in my life."

Miaka gulped. Since he had been kind to her…maybe if she told him….

"I've been in love with my fiancée for three years, and he's the only one I want to marry. I'm sorry, but ….."

"You don't love me ?" he asked, looking hurt. He released her hand.

"I only met you less than an hour ago!"

He gave small nod.

"Not all marriages are love matches. But if it will put your mind at ease, you will have my protection and devotion, and still can expect a life of luxury, as you travel with me."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"As the shogun, it would be very difficult for me to take time off, and I see no reason why you shouldn't accompany me. We can use the time to get to known another. It's another reason why I want us to be married tonight as I have to leave tomorrow."

"Please……I….." she said, as she felt the tears come once more.

"Miaka, I'm sorry…but I promise you will not regret becoming my wife."

* * *

Head hanging, she waited in the library with Nakago as her brother had been summoned.

All she could do was cry softly…..as her plans, her dreams, were now ashes.

"Miaka…."

Walking away, she turned her back to him, as she didn't want to risk him trying to comfort her in any way.

No to mention her wedding night.....to submit her body to ma man she didn't love....or know.

* * *

Nakago looked as the man made direct eye contract with him. If her brother could face him like this and not be intimidated.....he had to use another tactic to gain his approval.

Miaka sat beside her brother head down as she was consoled.

Kinsake hadn't even introduced himself...he had gone straight to his sister. And it was clear he wouldn't let his sister go without a fight.

Killing the sibling wasn't a way to win Miaka's affections.....he'd need to try something else.

"How can you force her to marry you ?! You don't even know anything about her!"

He looked on.....he wouldn't use his sword....he had to use something that would be far more effective.

"Being the shogun I don't have a lot of free time……I will devote my life to Miaka. I saw her…..and I cannot imagine being apart from her."

* * *

Kinsake looked back up. This was so sudden. What was this man so determined to marry his sister?

"She was engaged to man…a man she loves. For you to just think only on what you want……"

"I know I may seem selfish…..but I feel certain that with time, Miaka and I will grow to love one another. I will do anything I can to make her happy."

"Then let her go!"

Nakago looked....so sad. Like a puppy that had its sprit broken. He just looked...vulnerable.

"Please….all I want is a chance…I lost my entire family at an early age. I've been alone for so long…."

* * *

Miaka stopped crying and looked over with her brother.

Nakago…he looked so sad. Like child that had lost it's mother.....and needed comfort.

"For years, I've been alone with no family…no one. The life of a shogun is lonely...they see my position…but not me as person…I've wanted to settle down and find a woman to share my life with…and the moment I saw Miaka, I knew I would never be lonely again."

"You're an orphan?" Miaka asked.

"Yes, I witnessed my family's murder first hand…and then I joined the army to find out who killed my family…but I still don't know who killed them..."

"I'm…sorry…"

He looked over.....his eyes.....cold......but with enduring such loses at a young age....maybe they were cold because he had no family.

"Miaka…..when I saw you…..I saw a woman who I could share my life with…and I wouldn't be alone anymore…"

Miaka looked down.

To be alone….with a man she didn't know or love......

"Also, I have reason to think my parents murderers might have been located…I planned on leaving tomorrow…..that is why the wedding would need to happen tonight… before I would lose track of my parent's killers."

Miaka looked down.

He sounded so sincere…..and to be alone…with no one…..and he had been so gentle and attentive…..

Tamahome was nice…but it seemed like he had was taking her for granted…..he still was good to her…but he wasn't as romantic had he had first been.

Still, she loved him....

"If…if you really don't want to marry me….have I don't anything to disgust you?"

Miaka shook her head.

"No…I'm sorry…but I love my fiancée deeply….."

* * *

He looked on as he saw….guilt. She felt sorry for him….and that was a good sign.

Getting up, he looked out at the window.

"He must be a lucky man…..To have your heart. I would give up everything I have to have such a beauty like you for a wife."

"Um, I need to talk to my brother...alone."

Turning, he nodded.

"I'll be outside......"

* * *

"Maybe I should marry him…." Miaka said as she looked out the window.

"Miaka…you don't know him….."

"But he's been so kind to me…..and it sounds like he's had hard life…."

"Miaka…all I want is for you to be happy. But it's gonna be up to you….."

Miaka gave scowl as she looked out at the window.

"Mother only wanted me to marry Tamahome so that she would have money…we never would have even met if Tamahome's family had been poor…both sides just want more land….."

"You know about that ?"

"Yeah…and you and I both know his parents think I'm trash…..just because I don't act like the snobs they are….and that I can't cook, I eat a lot….I can't play an instrument….draw…"

"Miaka, you know Tamahome would be good to you...."

"But....his obsession with money.... if he got kicked out from his family, he couldn't support me.....if Nakago......he could always earn a living, and by being a shogun, you don't just earn that rank overnight...."

"Yeah....he looks... mid twenties maybe."

* * *

Looking over, he saw the guards had that man who had been with Miaka......and he reeked of cheap booze.

"He was causing trouble sir...urinating on the castle steps.....using obscenities...."

"What's your name" he asked, smirking.

The man belched as he spoke...and was able to decipher the name Tamahome......

"Sire! Such an offense shouldn't go unpunished..."

* * *

Opening the door, Miaka jaw dropped.

Hearing Tamahome's name being belched....

She had come to tell Nakago that she still didn't have any interest.......but when she had heard that name...she had been filled with hope.

"Tamahome......you're drunk!"

"Miaka....ya...."

He belched again.....and had gas at the same time. The guards that held him winced at the smell. Behind him, a vase of flowers withered.

"Uncouth vermin, show more respect to the shogun!" another guard demanded.

"You ...you're supposed to protect Miaka. Just how can you protect her when your drunk?!" Kinsake demanded. "I put my trust in you...."

"I lost her....to him...." Tamahome said his tone bitter.

"So you can't even take it like man?" Kinsake demanded.

"You try losing your woman to him! I can't compete!"

"Miaka, I won't allow you to marry Tamahome" Kinsake said, looking enraged.

* * *

Miaka turned and felt her jaw drop.

"But I love him....."

That was when Tamahome played his one man instrument.

"...smells worse than a rotting skunk..." a guard murmured.

"Kinsake....." she asked, as she gave him her best smile.

"No, I want you married to someone who will protect you. I'm sorry, but he's never had to work a day in his life.....he can't take care of you if he lost all of his money. Plus, if he puts his booze before you safety..."

"He made a mistake! People are allowed to make mistakes" she said as Nakago silently watched the scene.

"Miaka, he got drunk. And we've caught him gambling..."

"You can't force me to give up on the man I love!" she snarled.

"Miaka, I only want to make sure you're going to protected, and will be taken care of. Tamahome.....I just don't think he's the man who can do those things."

"So you don't care if I'm unhappy?!"

"Miaka...look, maybe we should let them talk it out."

Nakago gave a nod.

* * *

In the library, Miaka hugged her beloved. But she didn't see the calm, cold look in his eyes.

"He's chosen you....."

"You'll the only man I'll ever love...."

"And I'll be you first.....he may have gotten you, but you'll be mine...."

"Tamahome, what are you saying...." she asked, looking up.

That was when he grabbed her breasts. Shocked, Miaka was too shocked and scared.....

"Stop it..." she said, but he only grabbed her harder when she tried to push him off.

"Your gonna give yourself to me.....than you can go to him....."

"Tamahome....please don't...."

"It's his fault.....but at least I'll be the first......don't fight me...I've wanted you so badly...."

Miaka tried to push him away, but he just smiled.

"I'll make you a woman before you your wedding....."

Miaka began to cry. She didn't know if he was awear, or if it was the booze or not, but this wasn't the man she loved....or the man she would marry.

"Help me!"

The door burst open, and she looked up in shame as Nakago and Kinsake saw what was happening.

But Nakago didn't stop to look. Instead, as soon as the door was open, he came in and glared at Tamahome...and got out his sword.

"Don't kill him..."

Nakago looked over, and nodded....but he still looked angry.

"Very well, but I insist he spend a month in jail.....he must be held accountable for what he did to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Nakago looked down at his sleeping wife as he dressed.

Despite the fact that his main reason for marrying her had been to bed her......and to keep an eye on her....it wasn't a love match between them, more like business arrangement.

Still, he did feel....drawn to her.

He had seen red when he had seen Tamahome with his hands on her breasts. As he had chosen her, no man was allowed to touch her...Tamahome would be disciplined for that. But, it also had helped get that whelp out of the picture....pity he couldn't have him assassinated.

Well, at least not right away.

Still, part of him was curious on just how this would change things. What would it be like to find himself happily married.....again? The next chance for marriage would be after Miaka was dead...but this marriage could mean children.

He didn't have any interest in having a family.....but perhaps a child could keep Miaka occupied.

He looked on as recalled...his first wife.....

Soi...the first woman that had cared about him since his mother. He had loved her as much as he had been able to love anyone, and it had been enough for her.

It hadn't been that long ago when he had first seen her… a beauty with red violet hair and blue-green eyes. She had been fifteen. He had been nineteen.

The Emperor had brought her from a brothel to be his concubine. He had managed to save her by claiming he wanted her for himself, and the Emperor had agreed. A "reward"……

Grateful, she had wanted to repay him with her body….which he had turned down. He didn't have any interest in her…..at least not at first.

So, she had begged for a spot in the army…..and had gotten one. She had proven that she had real possibility...

Later as the years had passed, she always had kind word for him, and the occasional snack. She gave him a present every year on his birthday.

It was when she had invited him out in a picnic that things had changed. They had startled a snake that had been ready to bit him. Her quick reflexes are what had saved him.

After she recovered, he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Her past was just as tragic as his; she had been sold by her own parents to brothel when she had been twelve….and had never managed to escape.

They planned to elope in secret several months later. By that time, she was nineteen, he had been twenty three.

She had told him she had been sterilized, and that she could never have children. He didn't want children, so it didn't matter to him.

They managed to elope...and had shared a passionate night togethrr, before they had been mugged...by a red haired bandit.

She had put herself in harm's way...and had paid with her life. He had held her as she died, and had buried her under a blooming cherry tree.

Miaka was as different as Soi as the moon from the sun. She was somewhat sheltered, as she had only known her intended..... Soi had been more...... hardened by life, as young as she had been.

* * *

She woke up as she heard noises.

Looking around she frowned as she recalled yesterday as she looked at the elegant bed chamber.

The betrayal, her marriage, her crying......he must've carried her to bed.

Sitting up, she looked on and saw he was in the dressing.

Thinking back, she recalled how he had stared at her when he had seen her in the crowed. She hadn't been able to look away.

Looking down, she stared at her wedding ring.

Maybe it had been rash to marry him, but she couldn't deny that he had been gentle with her. But at the same time, he still.....he was cold.

Still, maybe he just .......

"You're awake."

Miaka looked up, and found him giving her a small smile.

* * *

She smiled as she ate a large breakfast. Food was always a nice way to start the day.

"Yummy.....oh, honey!"

That was when she belched as Nakago chuckled. Her face went as red as a spider lily.

"You might want to slow down. You'll get a stomachache" he said as he gave her an amused glance.

Miaka blushed as she didn't want Nakago to think she was greedy. But she loved food....

"Um, when are we leaving....." she asked, hoping to change the subject.

"In a bit....I didn't want to wake you and I wanted to make sure we would be ready.... I talked with my men and they know that I'm bringing my wife."

"Can....will I travel in carriage?"

He shook his head, and she tried hard not to show her disappointment.

"I'm afraid that I want to keep a personal eye with you, so you'll share my horse for a time. I hope you don't mind."

"No, I just don't want to cause any trouble.....do you stay at inns?"

"Several yurts are brought along as we often travel to areas that are isolated from other towns....but they are very comfortable."

"So...we'll be camping?" she thought. Camping...no hot baths, soft beds, just bugs and using the woods...

"Yes. I know it might be an adjustment...."

She felt guilty as he was the one who had to be adjusting...and getting everything ready.

"No you need get that man....and I don't want to hinder you."

He gave nod, looking pleased.

"I had someone get a cloak for you. The weather can be unpredictable."

She put down her chopsticks and gulped. She had no say, but still, she felt so guilty.

"Nakago...what will you do with Tamahome?"

"I don't know.....why do you ask?"

"Look, just...send him home. It might have been the booze, but don't think he knew what he was doing....."

"Miaka, there is no excuse for what he did. But if that is what you want, I will send him home....."

* * *

As Miaka packed, he smiled...as he used his black whip.

Tamahome screamed in pain, but that only made him smile.

"This is the consequence for touching my wife....you're lucky I will leave you alive...."

Tamahome spat at him.

"You're just jealous...."

Nakago just smiled.

"It's only a matter of time before she'll come to my bed......."

"Bastard!"

Nakago just smiled.

"I told her I would let you go home....."

That was when smiled as he dropped his whip and smiled as he knelt down.

"...but perhaps you will have some trouble walking...."

* * *

Wearing her blue-purple cloak, she stood by her husband who sat atop his horse. Her hair was in odangos, as she didn't want it in the way.

Two thirds of the Qui-Dong army......all of these men where under Nakago's control. At such a young age...

Actually seeing it made her think just how hard he must've worked. He hadn't spent his time gambling, that much was apparent. To think that all this men were under Nakago's authority....very impressive.

And by the way they acted; all the men respected him, and held him with high regard. Each man she had been introduced to had shown her complete respect.....

Still, it seemed a bit much.

"All this for one man?" she asked. "I'm not meaning to sound rude..."

"The area where he's hiding is supposed to be is infested with other criminals, and is not the safest place. I've been meaning to have it cleaned out for some time, but I also need to ensure you will be well guarded."

As Nakago put in his helmet she looked over. In his armor.....it still made her feel uneasy.

"Come...." he said as he gently lifted her up as she settled in front of him. "I have a flagon of water for us, and some snacks if you get hungry. If you need to stop for any reason just ask..." he said as he wrapped his hand around her waist.

Miaka blushed. He had big hands.....and a big chest. If the rest of his body was proportioned....he would certainly look impressive.

* * *

When they stopped for lunch, he walked off, and said he needed to check up on something.

Grateful for some time to herself, she sat near a creek. Everything was happing so fast....and she still felt nervous about the future.

But, she couldn't find fault with how Nakago had treated her. But still, she didn't know him, and she was married to him.

And what about love? True, he was beautiful, but she didn't love him......she didn't know him. And not until she was certain that he truly loved her and that she loved him, could she give him her body with no hesitation.

Still, she had never seen a naked man...she'd seen Tamahome with his shirt off a few times, and had always been curious on just what a the male body looked like.

But the thought of seeing Nakago's unclothed body made her feel weak.

* * *

Walking down to creek, he looked on....whipping Tamahome had been rather enjoyable.

And he hadn't lied to Miaka. Tamahome had left shortly afterwards, using crutches as he had broken both of his legs.

Still, he needed.....

"Still haven't bedded her?" an inpatient voice asked.

Nakago looked over as Seriyuu leaned on a tree. As usual he seemed to be in a bad mood. And why couldn't he announce himself?

"She'll come to me soon enough. Taking her by force will not exactly earn her trust or loyalty...." he replied throwing a rock in the creek, bored.

"Hmph, you better not forget our agreement. You bed the woman, I will give you immortality and Qui Dong to rule...and when I kill Tai-Yu Jin and all those other idiots, you and I rule both worlds......"

Nakago gave a sardonic smile. He didn't trust the dragon, but he could always change his mind.

"She'll give herself to me....."

Seriyuu scoffed.

"Fine, do things your way as long as it happens. But if she bares your children....what then?"

"Heirs...." he said, looking at the deity with a smirk. "Even you should know what happens when a man and a woman lie together."

"And what if she finds out you only married her to stop Suzuku?" he replied, looking insulted.

He shrugged.

"She'll never find out.....and even if she does.....she'll never escape me."

"Better to give her a child to keep her occupied....."

"Since you can't have children, you not one to talk. I doubt you've ever been with a woman."

"Insolent...." the dragon deity snarled, as Nakago gave mocking grin.

"I'll keep my end of the deal....and I expect to rule Qui-Dong" the shogun replied.

"Fine.....but betray me....after you've bedded her, there will be no need to keep her alive....she better not ever challenge me either!"

"Don't be mad that I can enjoy myself....."

"You watch it....ingrate."

* * *

Alone, Nakago mused over the conversion.

Seriyuu had point; he did need to bed Miaka. And the only option to help things along was to go on pretending to be smitten with her, so that she would get used to him...and wouldn't be suspicious when he touched or kissed her.

Massages would be helpful. But he needed a situation that would have him unclothed.

A smile came to him.

* * *

The sun was setting when they men began to set up camp.

"Tired?" he asked.

She nodded, as the men began to set up the yurts behind them. Dinner would be ready in a little bit, so he had suggested they go for a walk.

Still, her whole body felt stiff and having to ask Nakago to stop so she could use the bathroom....

That was when she stopped.

Before them, she saw a hot spring.

Then was when she looked over, as Nakago began to take off his clothes.

"What ?"

"I'd thought we'd relax in here....you're too vulnerable if I leave you here alone. A nice soak will relax us both. My men will most likely be using this after dinner."

Blushing, she turned her back to him. Get naked with Nakago?

Still, a hot spring.....and the last thing she wanted was for a bunch of strange men to find her. A nice soak would be nice.

"Just...okay, you get in, and close your eyes!"

* * *

He gave an amused look as she sat across from him, with the water up to her neck. She didn't mind looking, but more important, she was staying.

But she looked far from relaxed....and she kept looking at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"You don't need to be embarrassed; we are married."

Her face turned as red as the lip paint she used.

"I'm sitting next to you while you're naked! And warn me when you gonna stand up!" she snapped.

"I'm standing" he said as he stood up and walked over to her as the water came up to his hips. "And you and I should leave. I'm sure dinner will be ready by the time we get back, and we can't stay in here much longer."

* * *

Miaka stared at the body that was revealed before her......and how it was coming closer.

"Stay away naked man....." she said as he and his ....person were coming toward her. Crap! How come it hadn't been like this with Tamahome?

Looking at the muscled man before her, she knew the answer. This was a man, and a powerfully built one.

And he was holding his hand out to her...

"Let me help you...."

Panicked, she walked backwards and stopped when she realized she was on dry land....and that he was staring.

"Pervert!" she screeched at him as she quickly began to dress behind some bushes.

* * *

He gave her a sardonic smile as he watched Miaka comb out her long hair. Miaka's curves were perfect.......one wouldn't guess that she a lot a lot of food.

She had been as silent as a ghost....she hadn't even eaten a lot at dinner.

Getting up, he saw he stop as he approached, her back to him.

"Miaka, I'm sorry. I only wanted us to relax. I never wanted to embarrass you in any way."

"Then why did you stare?!"

"Because you have a perfect body; I couldn't looked away."

Miaka make a noise that sounded like a mixture of both a yelp and a gasp.

"Here...." he said, as he gently took the comb from her hand and began to comb out the long hair before him.....she was so short. It wouldn't take much effort on his part to kill her.

"You....don't need to do that."

"I offended you, and I want to make amends for that. But since you...didn't get to relax at the hot spring, would you like a massage?"

"I am a little stiff..." she admitted reluctantly. "But I'm keeping my clothes on!"

* * *

Dispute the recent events, Nakago's massage was completely relaxing her.

"Am I being too hard ?"

"No, this feels wonderful..."

"Just relax..."

Looking up, she gave Nakago a small smile.


	4. Chapter 4

She saw buffet.......meat, vegetables, fruit, sweets and rice.......even moon cakes.

"Food...." she said as she reached out to get something. She hadn't eaten much at dinner and she was starving.

"Miaka...." Nakago said. He must be nearby.

"Coming....." she said. She'd just grab a quick snack.

That what she licked a moon cake, eager for something sweet.

Nakago looked on, amused.

Asleep, Miaka had crawled on top of him and was....she had just licked his bare chest.

Either she was dreaming about food, or she was dreaming about him.....the first most likely.

He knew he should've pushed her aside, but he happened to like having Miaka on top of him and licking him.

Still, as much as he wanted to let this incident to progress, she had to be aware when she touched him.....so that there would be increased odds of some interaction.

And if she woke up onto top of him, today's attempts would be as useful as giving Tamahome a walking stick....

Speaking up, the pest would not doubt accuse him but, with no witnesses, he must've been mugged by bandits.

Miaka felt she was being moved......and opened her eyes and blinked. The buffet had been a dream

Still, what had she grabbed and licked?

Opening her eyes she saw Nakago had gotten out of bed. If she had......no she would not touch him in her sleep, ever. She must've grabbed the pillows or blankets.

Quickly, she finished putting her hair up in odangos and then pushed the curtain aside and walked over to join her husband for breakfast.

Well, so far, she couldn't really complain. The yurt was bit.....cozy. The bed had even been pretty comfortable.

And Nakago had been nice to her...

That was when she saw flashes of Tamahome, his face dark, and his eyes full of lust as he had grabbed her breasts....

Falling to her knees, she tried not to cry, but his betrayal......it hurt. He had been her first love, and she had trusted to him.

"Miaka, are you okay ?"

Looking up, she saw Nakago was dressed in his armor. As he knelt down, she couldn't look at him as she was ashamed....she had been to stupid to fight back.

"Just thinking....I was too stupid to do anything besides push him away."

"You mean Tamahome?"

She just nodded.

"Miaka, it's okay. Come sit down for breakfast....you must be hungry."

"You were caught off guard...and you didn't want to hurt him as you hoped that he would snap out of it."

Miaka just sat down and ate, not convinced.

"Would if feel better, if you carried a weapon?" he asked.

"Me ? I'm clumsy...."

"Using any weapon takes practice...and you shouldn't be unprotected as it is. I have a small knife...you can keep in your sash. And as my wife, I don't want to hear you talk about yourself in a negative manner ever again."

"It's the truth..." she said as she put down her chopsticks as she finished her meal.

"Miaka, please do not talk about yourself in a degrading manner. And why would you do that in the first place?"

"It's ....I heard it from my mother, and from Tamahome's parents. And it's not exactly a lie. I'm really....well, you know."

"Why did you want to marry him in the first place?" he said, with a raised blonde eyebrow.

Miaka looked away.

"He was..... I met him when I was fifteen; they wanted a wife that would bare Tamahome sons. I had already been decided when I had turned ten. My mother had signed a contract...so I didn't have any choice"

"Is that why you wanted to marry him so badly...an obligation?"

"Partly, but I did love him as well. I didn't really have any say anyway."

"Miaka...it sounds to me like he didn't defend you when you were insulted...is that true?"

Miaka shuddered.

"You don't know my mother. She's....strict. Mt father died when I turned ten...she raised both me and my brother by herself."

"Are you afraid of her?"

Miaka looked down at her hands. To be honest, she had also wanted to marry Tamahome to get away from her bully of a mother.

Despite the fact that she and Tamahome had always been chaperoned, her mother had been inviting men over for years. Some had come after her when they had gotten drunk.

Not that her mother believed her.....

She looked up and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter."

"Miaka, if she's hurt you in anyway...she needs to answer for that."

Miaka looked up.

"Can we discuss this later?"

Nakago nodded.

"We will, but tonight I want the truth Miaka...understand?" he said, her stern tome letting her know that he would let her avoid the conversation.

Miaka nodded, dreading the moment when she would have to be honest about her mother.

They arrived in town...today he was going to get chance at killing the bandit for what he had done to Soi.

Miaka was as silent as a shadow...not that he expected anything different.

Knowing what he knew now he had been far too lenient with Tamahome. Any man who didn't protect the woman he claimed to love was a pathetic cowered.

Miaka frowned. She couldn't stop thinking about tonight.

She was to spend the day at bath house at his expense. He'd chosen to leave her here, rather locking her up, as he wanted her to be pampered.

Not to mention the bath house was pretty exclusive. You either had to have a high rank or some serious money for them to let you in.

As she sat back she sighed.

It wasn't that she was afraid that he would physically hurt her...she just hated talking about her past with anyone.

Still, she couldn't deny Nakago had been kind to her......had she even truly loved Tamahome , or had she just wanted to escape and fulfill the contract ?

In the hills outside of town, Nakago looked on as the men had found themselves being harassed......by bees.

Two large hives had just been thrown at them.....the tactics they were using were annoying and primitive......but effective.

That was when he saw a flash of bright orange hair...and smiled.

Miaka smiled as she sat down to lunch.

Like her every other woman around her looked pampered and relaxed...

"Excuse me, is this seat taken ?"

Looking over, she gasped as she saw Empress Houki.

"Um, no..."

She said as she got up and bowed.

"Thank you....I am Houki, Empress to Hotohori."

Miaka smiled as she had seen Houki and Hotohori often...and had always hoped she would find the same happiness with Tamahome.

"I'm Miaka....wife of Nakago, shogun of the Qui- Dong."

Houki nodded.

"I think I've heard of him from my husband......are you from Qui-Dong as well?"

"No, I live in Hong–Nan. "

"Really? Well, if you and your husband are ever heading back, please stop and visit. Nakago is very accomplished, and Hotohori had mentioned that he would love to visit with him."

Miaka smiled.

"I'd love that."

In the woods, he smiled as he was finally confronting the man responsible for Soi's death.

Rather than arresting the man, he planned to leave him alive, so he would endure his punishment.....

The fanged bandit was....over confident to say the least.

With a smile, he used his chi to throw the bandit up and down like ball. As the bandit swore him out he smiled as the bandit dropped his fan.

With an amused smile he picked it up...and threw the bandit in the direction of a beehive.

As the man screamed as the bees began to chase he he decided to keep the fan. But he wouldn't give it to Miaka. His curved wife could be clumsy at times.

Putting the fan in his pocket, he smiled as he decided to give the man a brief rest before he would punish him.

Still, what to do? The cur needed to live in humiliation....death was too good for him.

With a smile, he recalled seeing a woman in town......she had mentioned that she was from Nyosei and was looking for another servant.

"How would you like to spend your life surrounded by women?"

Tasuki looked up.

Miaka looked on as she finished her sake.

She and Houki had chatted for well over an hour before the woman had been summoned by her husband.

But well over an hour had passed and it felt lonely ....and with the questioning session tonight, she had decided to have some sake.

That was when her masseuse ran over.

"Miss, your husband had come. Please follow me."

With a smile, she warmly embraced Nakago.....was it her or did he look happy about something?

"Did everything go okay?"

"It did...did you enjoy yourself?"

She smiled and nodded.

Nakago looked on as he knew Miaka was drunk.....

She was stumbling, and giggling a lot......

During dinner, she had shared the wine he had been drinking......and had finished it off.

They were supposed to be getting ready for bed ...and ad been caught off guard when she has spanked him.

Amused, he smiled as Miaka fell to the floor giggling.

"You've got a nice butt..."

"Thank you..." he said as he picked her up and set her back on the bed. Miaka was quite the siren. Maybe this was another aspect to look forward too....

That was when he froze as Miaka's hands began to caress him....and his body began to burn with the desire to take her as his own.

"Miaka, you don't know what you're doing....." he said as he gently pushed her aside.

With a moan of female appreciation, her hands got slower as he got hotter.....how could her touch affect him like this?

Caught of guard, he knew he had to stop this....but he was tempted to just give in. She was succulent, and it had been some time since he had lain with a woman.

But his desire would mean that the chances he had to get her to willingly bed him would be gone, and she would never forgive him....it couldn't happen like this.

"Not now....." he said as he gently pushed her hands aside and held them down.

Miaka pouted.....and he mentally induced her into sleep as if this went on, both of them would wake up to an unwanted scenario, one that they would both regret.

When her eyes closed and her body went lip, he lay back as he waited for his blood to cool down.

Miaka moaned, as she had.....it had to be what her brother called a hangover.

What had happened yesterday? She didn't recall what had happened after dinner. She had indulged in some wine......

Sitting up, she put her hands to her mouth as she staggered from the bed to the curtain.....

Vaguely, she heard Nakago call her name, but she ignored him. She had to get outside....now.

She didn't know how, but she made it outside and in the trees when her body forced her to remove the contents of her stomach.

She now knew how a cat coughing up a hair ball must feel.

"_I'm never touching wine or sake ever again..."_

Disgusted with herself, she crawled to a shallow creek, and splashed water on her face and rinsed out her mouth.....

That was when she felt herself being gently picked up by gentle hands and she felt tears come as it was so humiliating...

"Don't cry...." he said as he brought her back into the yurt and set her back down on the bed.

That was when she noted the cup of...she could smell some type of tea...

"Drink this, it should help."

Before she could respond he put the cup to her lips, and she took a sip......and found that the tea tasted of honey.

When he pulled the cup back, she wiped away the tears as she tried stop crying....had she done something last night? She saw images of her caressing him.....

Looking down, she noted that she was still fully dressed. But that still didn't mean ....

"Miaka......you were drunk, but nothing took place last night."

She looked down, as she was ashamed of doing something so stupid in the first place...

"Just rest. We'll ride out tomorrow. My men could use day off anyway."

"You fool....."

Nakago looked over. He didn't like it when people called him names.

Miaka had asked to be left alone....so he had gone to get her some flowers to make her feel better.

Still, he wasn't surprised to find Seriyuu by a pond.

"She was willing and you were.....too..." he said, with a look of disgust.

"Taking her while she was drunk is not going to gain her trust..."

"Are you backing out on me ?"

He narrowed his eyes. He was not going to let himself be intimidated by soething that couldn't eve reproduce.

"You're the one that needs me Seriyuu....I can kill the Emperor on my own."

"But then you won't have eternal life."

"If I have to spend my eternal life listing to you...that would considered a curse."

"You....insolent...ingrate...."

"I want eternal life for Miaka as well." he said as he smiled as he leaned on a tree.

"What?"

"She's amusing....not that it's any of your business."

"She's.....she was like cat! Only a cat would at least have some dignity!"

"Do not insult my wife."

"Hmph, if you expect to rule.....we'll discuss this after you've bedded her."

And like a ghost, Seriyuu was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Miaka looked on as she sat in bed.

Getting drunk.....she knew she had been drinking, but she hadn't kept track of just how much she had been drinking.

And Nakago had been gentle with her......how could he not be annoyed with all the trouble she caused him? He had to be peeved, yet he still was so....kind to her. She just didn't get it.

Tired, she lay back, wondering what had attracted her to Nakago in the first place. They had seen one another briefly....and then she had been chosen.

As kind as he had been....there was still something about her circumstances that was bothering her. But she just couldn't explain what it was.

She wouldn't say she was scared of him or regretted her marriage...but it....it was like he was keeping something from her.

Closing her eyes, she lay back.

* * *

He looked down at her as she slept.

With a smile, he recalled her touch....it seems that in her sleep or when she became drunk....she desired him.

So, that had to mean she had to have some physical desire for him....even though she wouldn't admit it.

With a smile, he moved some of her hair aside......and knew that all it would take was the right scenario for her to come to him. The last few days had been going smoothly and it was enviable that he would claim her body. His efforts and patience were paying off.

But still, the right situation....he doubted that she'd be interested when his men were nearby. Privacy would help.

Hm, a romantic trip. They we're going to her home..... that would give them privacy....and he would take care of the rest.

* * *

Miaka woke up.....

Her head felt clear.....and she felt fine now.

Looking around, she saw she was alone..... or maybe he was working on something

"Nakago ?"

The curtain moved aside and she gave him a smile as he walked over.....holding wild flowers.

"For me ?" she said, surprised.

He nodded as he sat on the bed.

"How do you feel ?"

"Fine....."

"Good, but I don't want you doing that ever again. Had I been away on business.....do you understand what I'm saying?"

Miaka nodded.

"Don't worry, I'm not touching that stuff again."

"Good...now since you won't be going to bed anytime soon; I think we should head out to see your family."

Miaka smiled.

"Thank you!"

He gave a small smile.

"My men are getting ready. They have some time off so they can stay in town....."

* * *

Miaka smiled as she now knew she could completely trust Nakago.

Sharing his horse she felt...she could trust him to protect her, and she knew that she had found the man who would make her happy.

Tamahome.....if she had gotten drunk around him, she doubted he would've reacted as patiently. Not to mention the way she had touched him.....Tamahome wouldn't kept his hands to himself.

* * *

It was after midnight when Miaka walked into her childhood home.

It was dark, but she was finally getting tired.

"Come on, we'll just stay in my old room....I don't want to wake anyone......"

* * *

Miaka looked on...as her husband was tall, and the bed was old.....and just a bit short.

"It's fine...let's go to bed."

Miaka frowned. She didn't want to be rude, but they couldn't share the bed.

"Your.....you're not exactly heavy.."

"Than what is it ?" he asked.

"Nakago, I've slept in the same bed for nearly my whole life...I don't think it can hold the weight of the both of us. You take it."

"I'm sure it will be fine...."

"It'll break, and wake up my brother; or my mother."

"I'm not sleeping unless I'm next to you."

Miaka turned and looked away.

"We can sleep on the floor..." he suggested.

"That's uncomfortable..."

"But is the only other option we have. I'm sure the bed will be fine."

* * *

"Nervous ?" he said as he held his wife.

"My mother is either gonna disown me, or worse."

"Has she ever hit you...."

"It doesn't matter...."

"Yes it does, as you are my wife. Anyone who does hurt you...I have full authority to do what I feel is needed."

"Would you arrest her ?"

"Yes."

Miaka sat up, and yelped.

"You would arrest my mother?!"

"You are no longer under her care....and if she hurt you, I would take that as an insult. Your safety s much more important than being liked by your mother."

"But...she'll be mad!"

"She'll be in jail if she touches you...."

Miaka groaned.

"Miaka, one of the things I learned when I was younger, was to not defend anyone who had hurt me...."

"But she's my mother."

"So ? She may be the woman who gave birth to you, but that doesn't mean that she's a good mother."

"Look, it was never that bad. Kinsake saved me.."

Miaka put her hand over her moth.

"What do you mean by that ?" he asked.

"It's nothing......"

"Miaka, what happened?" he asked, but a a tone that let her know that she had to to tell him.

"I'll only tell you, if you give her a chance...."

"I'll give her a chance....."

Miaka sat up.

"After my father died, my mother had men over....usually over night. Sometimes they would get drunk and come into my room."

"And than what?"

"Kinsake saved me before I got hurt. But when it got dangerous, we both slept in the attic."

"Are you saying that you mother sold herself to earn money?"

Miaka looked away.

"Maybe, I just know she had men over a lot, so can't be sure."

"And Tamahome ? How do he react?"

"I..never told him. His parents would've find out, and thought that I was a no better than some whore."

Nakago was quiet....and Miaka looked over.

"Look, please don't say anything...."

"Miaka you are under my protection. Your mother will never do something like that ever again."

"Nakago, please don't arrest her. I know.....she's still my mother."

"Any woman can be a mother, but not the same as being a parent."

"Look, I'll talk to her."

I'm not leaving you alone with her...ever. I know it's not something that you want to confront, but you need to finally have a serious discussion with her."

Miaka felt a mixture of relief that she'd finally deal with her mother, but also fear on how her mother would react. She had felt some loyalty, simply because her mother had always provided for her. She'd always had food to eat, nice,clothes..

"Miaka, not matter how...angry, I might be with your mother, I won't do anything without your consent. I'm just worried about you."

Miaka sighed she felt him hold her.

"You my wife, and we're going to deal with this together, understand?"

Miaka smiled as she nodded.

* * *

Nakago looked down as Miaka's sleeping face as he smiled wickedly.

There was something appealing about having her in her old room.

The proper thing to do would be to wake her up, so they could talk with her mother. But he decided to wake her up for another reason.

He chuckled as he began to kiss her slowly and deeply, as the bed had held the weight of them both so far, it wouldn't be a concern.

Miaka moaned and he smiled as he knew the wait was over.

* * *

Miaka smiled as she felt.....happy.

That last thing she had expected was to wake up to Nakago's slow, deep kisses, or his touch.

Eventually, she and Nakago consummated their marriage. Bur she smiled as he looked into her husband's blue eyes as she felt no regrets on what had taken place between them.

She smiled as footsteps came closer, and the door was thrown open.....as something cracked.

As the couple turned and stared at a shocked Kinsake, the bed feel to the floor as it broke.

"Nakago..." he said face as red as a spider lily.

Miaka pulled the blankets over her head.

* * *

Nakago laid back as he admired his beautiful wife.

Having fulfilled his part of the bargain, he was surprised that he still wanted to have Miaka in his life.

Well, she would never find out his real reason for marrying her, so he had nouthing to be concerned about.

"As much as I would like to stay here, we need to speak to your mother."

Miaka pulled the blankets back over her head.

* * *

He sat back, amused by the black glare of hate the woman was giving him.

"How dare you ruin....."

"Miaka made her choice, and I'm happy with her. However, you and I need to come to an understanding. You are not to lay a hand on my wife again, or I will personally deal with you."

"Miaka, I raised you.."

"You put her at risk......"

"You don't know me, so you can't judge me!"

"I think I can judge a woman who sleeps with men that would try to rape daughter."

"Miaka, that never happened!"

"Yes it did!" Miaka snapped.

"So, let me inform you that I will not stop Miaka from seeing you, if she wants. However, in the event she gets pregnant, I see no reason for you to be around the baby until I feel you can be trusted."

Miaka blushed, her mother glared.

* * *

Miaka sighed.

She now knew that she couldn't deny her mother's behavior.

As she packed, she sighed as she knew she wouldn't have any reason to come back. When that man had come after he and her mother had been drunk......

Besides, she now knew that she would never want another man in her life. She was in love with her husband.

They would leave and chat with Houki and Hotohori.

* * *

"What ?"

"You took too long.....I can't say that you are loyal" Seriyuu said.

Nakago glared.

"You....."

"What? You are a human..a human that will age and die....."

Nakago glared as knew the dragon had used him.

"If you think I will..."

"You better watch your tongue. Or I will tell Miaka just why you married her......"

"If you think I'll allow you to interfere...."

""You wretch, you are dirt! You are a human that will age and die, while I exist! Challenge me, and I will make you wish you had never bothered me."

* * *

He looked out.

Furious, he'd went for a walk to calm down.

His plant for revenge...no, he'd just change his plans. If he couldn't make the world suffer, he would just rule Qu-Dong.

To have complete power, to make those who had slaughtered his tribe pay......

Still, he had to wait. And since he had waited this long, it would only be satisfying when he finally avenged is tribe.

Still, he had to be careful. Miaka couldn't suspect a thing.

Still, the Emperor would die a slow death.....the only hard would be choosing just what he would do.

"You bastard!"

He smirked as he saw Tamahome. The boy really chose the worst times to find him.

Casually, he mentally picked up Tamahome, noting a nearby plant.

* * *

Miaka walked in the woods

Nakago had been gone.....she was packed and wanted to leave.

"Nakago ?" she asked. She had been looking all over the place, worried. When she had found him, he seemed to ignore her. But, it didn't matter as she saw that Nakago was okay.

She smiled and ran over to her husband. Maybe he was thinking about something, and hadn't heard her because he'd been distracted.

"Are you okay ?" she asked. He didn't react when she grabbed his hand.

He turned to look at her, and smiled slightly.

"Just had to deal with a pest....a bug that had been bothering me" he said, as he'd dealt with Tamahome by throwing him into poison ivy.


	6. Chapter 6

"I won't be back......" Miaka said.

Kinsake looked on. Miaka knew he was blaming himself.

"Miaka....I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. Nakago...is .....I love him. And he loves me. I know I'll be happy."

"Even so, come to me if you need help."

"Are you still staying here?"

"No...I'm leaving. I need to be on my own. But I know that you'll be protected."

"Come and visit....I may be married, but we're still family."

"Count on it. I'll come see you in a few months."

* * *

As she made one final glance of her room, she blushed as she looked at the destroyed bed...of all the times for her bed to break....

"I assure you, I will pay to have it replaced."

She jumped when his arm wrapped around her waist.

"No, I don't think we'll be back. You we're right about my mother. Thank you, for giving me the strength to confront her."

"I may have helped, but you the one who talked to her."

* * *

Miaka looked on.

Looking over, she smiled as she never would've imagined having a shogun for a husband. No to mention he was kind, patient....

She blushed as she recalled how gentle he had been with her. No to mention his good looks, muscular body.....

But still. It wasn't like him to act so....distant.

"Are you tired?"

That was when she yelped and put her hands over her mouth as he turned to her with a sardonic smile.

"No....." he asked, looking amused. "Why ?"

"You're....acting distant.....did I do something wrong?"

"No. I...have a few things on my mind. But if you feel I'm neglecting you......"

Miaka gulped as she saw that lecherous look on his face. And how alone they were right now. Did he mean to....

They sly smile of his made her gulp.

Miaka blushed and ran into the trees. After last night...she didn't think he would desire her so soon....

Blushing, she ran as fast as she could, but she hadn't gotten very fact when he tackled her and they rolled onto the grass.

In Nakago's grasp, she looked up into his blue eyes. She did enjoy the physical aspects of their marriage.....but she was still adjusting to it as well.

That was when he leaned down and gently kissed her lips.

But unlike what she expected, his kiss was gentle......not like one of the more passionate one she had gotten earlier.

* * *

"You're still scared of me...." he said as they walked around.

"Not exactly.....I thought that you wanted to...."

"I will not force you to do something that would make you uncomfortable."

Miaka sighed with relief.

"Thank you."

He just held her close.

"We'll get to Hotohori's by sundown.....we can't stay for very long as I need to get back to Qu-Dong. We might take a ship back."

"Oh, no big deal. I trust you."

* * *

Miaka gulped as they approached the palace.

"_Gotta watch my manners, don't want to make Nakago look bad....."_

Still tonight....they would be alone. Just what would happen later on? Would he want to them to share another passionate time?

As memoires came to her, she blushed. He had even wanted them lie together outside in the open! Just where was the appeal in that?

But at the same time he had considered her feelings.....

* * *

Nakago looked on, as he entered the place grounds.

Miaka not only amused him, but with his recent chance of plans, he needed an heir....as he wanted his own linage on the throne.

As soon as he got back, he needed to ensure that he was named the heir....and then that depraved bastard could die.

However, it could either be an unfortunate accident if it was done at the palace or something much more pleasant if it was done outside, which would be his preference.

Regardless, it was something he would physically do himself when the time came. He could never forgive the man who had molested him, and ordered the execution of his tribe. In fact, he'd only been loyal, so he could have the chance at getting revenge.

* * *

Miaka smiled. She felt proud as she sat down with her husband to dinner.

Hotohori and Houki had been thrilled to see them...and had invited them to spend the night.

Now, they sat down to dinner outside, as the stars began to come out. Beside them, was pond filled with dozens of red water lilies.

"Thank you for coming. I must admit, I was curious about the man who's accomplished so much in such a short amount of time."

Nakago gave a small smile.

"Thank you, but my accomplishments are the results of persistence...and various circumstances."

"Regardless, it's to be commended for a man of your age. I wish I had you for my army."

"Thank you. Perhaps when I have the time, we could come back. I'm sorry that we have to leave so soon"

"I would like that. But if you came to visit me when you're very busy...would you like for me to arrange transportation?"

"Thank you. I would appreciate that."

* * *

After a tour of the castle and the various gardens, they decided to retire for the night.

Miaka looked on. It was a complete contract from the blues, greens, and purples that had been in Nakago's bedchamber.

Here, it was reds, yellows, a few hints gold, and various shades of orange.

The bed cover was gold threading with a color that reminded her of rubies.

And the silk sheets...it wasn't a typical red color, but another color that really reminded her of blood.

She smiled as she fell back and snuggled into the bedding. It was soft....

That was when her husband crawled over to her. Even in the candlelight, the wicked grin on his face was unmistakable......

All she could do was stare......as he slowly leaned down. Her gaze went to the shirt he wore which revealed his broad chest.

She gulped, as her face went red as she recalled how....muscular he looked under his clothes....

"Don't worry...I don't bite...unless you want me too..."

She gasped as he leaned down and began to kiss her neck.

"My beloved Miaka..."

* * *

Miaka gasped as she sat down to apply her make-up the next morning. On her neck....it was ...a.... love bite.

Coming up behind her, she shuddered when Nakago caressed the mark with his fingers. She put her hands to her lips, as she saw they were swollen.

"Forgive me; it seems I got carried away last night."

Miaka gulped as she didn't want anyone asking questions. Not that that would. Any idiot would know what had happened between them last night.

"You don't need to apologize... it's just that... people will know."

"It's no one's business but ours on how we choose to spend our time together."

* * *

Miaka stared. Houki has swollen lips.....

Both women blushed.....until Houki giggled.

"I think.....Miaka and I should see the ducks before breakfast."

"Good idea.....take your time." Hotohori said.

"Come on Miaka....we'll let these men talk....I'm sure they'll be fine without us."

* * *

Miaka looked on. It felt wonderful to be able to talk to another woman.

Looking, on she saw some ducks......and some cute ducklings. Maybe she herself would have child someday.

"Miaka, you don't need to feel ashamed or dirty. You are a married woman."

She looked on as a male duck chased off one that got too close. For some reason the duck reminded her of Nakago. He was downright possessive at times. She'd noted how he acted when men noted her.

"All this is so new....my mother...never told me anything besides the basics. And then I marry Nakago.....and he's not exactly average."

"True. He seems to be.... unique. But don't feel ashamed Miaka. Married life...is something to enjoy. And I can see that you two love one another."

"How ?"

"Little things...the way that you look at one another......the way he holds you..."

Miaka smiled.

"I do love him....more than I ever thought possible."

"Then take the time to enjoy it. It's still an adjustment, to build a new life with the one you love."

Miaka nodded.

* * *

"I can arrange for a boat...it'll take your horse as well. It should save you about a week, and you will arrive in Konnon. It's normally used to get supplies transported, but they'll be happy to accommodate the two of you."

"Thank you..." Miaka said.

* * *

The trip back was wonderful......despite that they spent most of their time in the small room they shared. She was almost disappointed when they arrived in Konon.

"Wow...we're really going to live at the palace?" she asked as they were back in Konnon.

"For the most part. I might not take you with me eve time I leave."

"But I'll be lonely without you."

He chuckled and nuzzled her.

"Get settled. I need to have a talk with the Emperor."

* * *

After an hour, Miaka had gone to look for her husband. She remembered her way around somewhat....

But she kept getting lost. It was just by chance that she heard Nakago's voice coming from an open window.

"The woman I married.....she was actually the one who had the power to seal Seriyu."

Miaka stopped. She had to be hearing things. Seriyu ? But she decided to keep quite. What was going on?

"Had the power? Ah, I remember the legend....only a virgin could seal Seriyu....guess it wasn't a legend after all. How'd you know it was her?" The Emperor asked.

"She...was unique. I was able to see that she was the woman....that was why I wanted a wife so suddenly. I was able to get her to palace, and I convinced her to marry me during the Blood Moon."

The men continued to talk, but she didn't hear them. She felt horror and disgust.

Now it explained everything. How they had officially met that night, why he wanted to marry her so badly...and why he had been persistent....

Tears came as she cried. He'd only married her so that she couldn't seal Seriyu by taking away her virginity.

Thinking back, she recalled a legend about her ancestors and Suzuku...she would ask Kinsake about that the next time she saw him.

Sadness turned to anger.....and she decided to confront Nakago.

Looking back, the Emperor was gone...he sat at a desk doing paper work.

Furious, she threw open the door.

"Why did you marry me when you only wanted my body? Did you want a little pet that could amuse you as well?"

He looked up, but showed no concern that she knew the truth.

Furious, she walked over and slapped him. She never thought she could hate the man she had once loved with all of her heart.

"I hate you....I'll go back......I'll live with my brother!"

Casually he wiped away the blood, but made no move to hit her back. He set his pen down and gave her an aloof glance.

"I will not divorce you, and should you leave, I will personally hunt you down until I have you back at my side."

"You...."

"Despite what you may think, if I didn't want you by my side, I would have left you with your mother."

"Is that your way of telling that I have no choice? "

He gave her a glance, and then went back to his paperwork.

"You lying bastard.....I'll never forgive you....." she said as she glared like an angry cat.

Slapping his other cheek, she stormed off.

* * *

She sobbed as she threw herself on the bed, feeling betrayed.

Yet, she couldn't deny how gentle he had been with her. It would be so much easier to hate him if he had been cruel....

But he didn't love her. He'd only used her so that she couldn't seal Seriyu. Why hadn't she thought that it could've been something else besides love ?

He cared about her...like the pet she was. She was married to a man who didn't love her.

Angry, she took of her wedding ring and threw it onto her vanity.

* * *

He sat back, thinking. He had sensed Miaka, but he saw no reason why she shouldn't learn the truth, as she would've found it out eventually.

He smirked, as she was far stronger than she looked. Her slaps had hurt. It was very clear that she hated him now.

Still, he had to get down to business, as he was the official heir...... he needed to have children......a lineage.

Still, that could wait. And he couldn't Kill the Emperor right away......and he wanted to figure out how to do it. He wanted to do it personally, but that didn't me he had to be the one to actually kill him.

Poison would be slow and painful.....depending on what was used....and if no traces could be found....if the poison came from a snake.....

He smiled.

* * *

Miaka stood on the balcony.

Crying had helped, and eventually, she decided to take things one day at a time.

Board, she had finished unpacking, and had stood outside to watch the sun set.

All the time that Nakago had been kind to her...had he ever loved her, or had it all been an effort to get her into his bed?

Well, it didn't matter, as she was disgusted with him. She was not going to give Nakago her body ever again. While she may be married to him, that didn't mean she had to like him.

Depressed, she didn't even feel like food. All she wanted was to be in Tamahome arms......

Well, he might not have been a good choice either, but he would've been better than Nakago. The only thing she could hope for was Kinsake's next visit.

When the door opened and closed, she didn't bother looking behind her.

"Go to hell."

"I don't tolerate disrespect from my men, and I will not tolerate it from my own wife."

"Then punish me! Anything would be better than being by your side!"

That was when she gasped as he wrapped a black whip around her waist and pulled her back to him.

"Anything Miaka?" he asked, clearly amused.

"You smell. Go take a bath!"

He only response was deep, masculine chuckle.

"You know, I think I will take you the next time I leave. I'll be lonely without you."

"Bite me!"

That was when she gasped as he licked her neck.

"You are to be savored....."

That was when he released her.

"I advise you to accept your circumstances...."

Miaka turned and glared. But before she could insult him, he picked her up and carried her over his shoulder.

"You idiot! Put me down!"

He complied...but tossing her onto the bed.

"...and you place."

Miaka's hair came loose from its pins and tumbled down. She pushed it out of the way.

Bowing mockingly, Nakago walked out of the room.

* * *

"I hate you!"

Nakago bowed, than calmly sat down to the meal the servants had set up...for two.

Miaka bit her lip as she looked at the food. He knew she couldn't resists food...especially if he ate right in front of her.

"You are welcome to join me."


	7. Chapter 7

Miaka ate....only because she knew she'd get hungry later on.

"You will never show any disrespect to me in public....or I will find better use for those soft lips of yours. And you better not try and run off...as Kinsake or Tamahome might have an unfortunate accident."

She scoffed. What an ass.

"Fine...and I'm never giving you my body...ever again."

He smiled....as he mentally pulled her hair pins out again. Her hair tumbled free.

"You are mine to do with as I please."

"You used me! I hate you...blonde foreigner...."

She stopped when his chi flared up. Was he sensitive about that? Come to think of it, she didn't know much about him.....and the stuff she did know was probabay a lie.

"Watch your tongue."

"What? No one else has blonde hair....just who are you?" she demanded.

"The shogun and your husband. And you would be wise to stop talking. I've whipped men who've shown me less respect..."

She spat at him. He glared.

"Do it! Whip me......" she snapped.

"I take good care of my possessions....and I won't injure the woman who will share my bed..."

That was when she gasped as she was lifted from the chair and tossed on to the bed.

".....but you need to start showing me some respect."

Miaka grabbed a nearby vase and threw it.

"Blonde foreigner!"

That was when she gasped. She just felt a slight .....had he spanked her?

"Hands off my butt!" she snarled.

* * *

Sipping some wine, he looked out over the balcony. The night was calm, the exact opposite of what he felt. Setting his cup down, he looked out at the grounds.

After their fight, he'd slipped some sleeping drugs into her tea. Now, she slept, and his room was peaceful once more.

Still, to have Miaka slap him and spit on him in the same day...he'd chi blasted men for lesser insults.

Coming back inside, he walked over to the bed and looked down at his sleeping wife.

Miaka deserved to be whipped......but he needed heirs, so no matter how insolent she was, he couldn't physically punish her. Any idiot who dared to touch her would be whipped instead..

Odd, Miaka wasn't as naïve as he thought. And she certainly had pair of claws.....he had no desire to get slapped by her ever again.

Tired himself, he went back outside on his balcony. Throwing the bottle of wine and the cup at a tree, he closed the door as both objects shattered.

* * *

She woke up..........and saw a note. Groggy, she sat up and was revived to find that she was alone.

**Meet me in my office.**

**-Nakago**

"Bite me!" she snarled, as she ripped up the note.

* * *

Miaka looked on. Nakago could kiss her butt. Like she was supposed to obey a man who had used her?

Angry, she didn't even feel like eating. A walk outside was the only thing that sounded good.

Besides, she needed to plan. Just what was she going to do ?

If she ran away, she knew she would only put her brother and Tamahome in grave danger. She couldn't try anything until she was sure she could escape.

So, for now, she had to stay.....but she would one day escape.

And if he took her along in his next assignment.....maybe she could use it to her advantage if she got lost.

* * *

He wasn't surprised to find Miaka gone when had had gone upstairs to check up on her.

He needed to find poison, as he wanted to take the throne as soon as he could. And with things tense, it would be good for them to have some time alone once again.

So, they'd leave and come back when she was more obedient; and when he had found a suitable poison.

Sitting back, he smiled. He also needed to get her pregnant, as he needed an heir. The trip would be the perfect opportunity.

Still, it wasn't like things would change over night. Getting her to submit was going to be an unexpected challenge, but an enjoyable one.

* * *

Miaka walked the grounds.....all she could do was think on how every happy memory she had with Nakago was a lie.

She gagged loudly as she recalled how often they had been physically intimate.

"Feeling okay my beloved wife?"

She jumped like a startled cat.

"Just thinking about your body" she snapped, irritated. The sneak had startled her on purpose!

"I came to inform you that I feel that a trip would good for us. But if you try and escape, I will be forced to put a leash on you."

She rolled her eyes. The arrogant, blonde....shogun!

Irritated, she turned around and slapped her butt.

"That's the only salute you'll get from me! And I'm going anywhere with you."

* * *

Not trusting her, he had followed her like her own shadow.....it was annoying! No to mention she was starving! But she would show him she could do other things besides eat.

"It's not like you even have choice. We will be leaving tomorrow."

She ignored him.....just what would a koi taste like? Some garlic, rice, and some vegetables.....

"Miaka, since you will be depending on me, I advise you to start showing some respect. The trip can either be very pleasant for us, or very unpleasant."

She gave him a scowl.

"The only reason we're leaving is so that you can get me back into your bed. It's not gonna happen...you used me!"

"You have safety and protection.......the least you could do is give me a child. Have you even considered that you might've already conceived?"

Horrified, Miaka looked down at her flat belly. If she carried the Nakago's child...that she had to escape! She would not have him use a child the way he had used her.

But still.....they had never talked about kids ? Why now ?

"Why the sudden interest in kids? Do you actually think you'd make a good father?"

"The Emperor had made me his heir. I will take the throne eventually, and I would need to have a child."

Miaka shook her head.

"If I do have child, you'll never see it......"

"Do you think you and our child would be safe outside the walls of the palace?"

"Am I even safe with you?" she retorted.

"Have I ever abused you?"

Miaka crossed her arms.

"You lied to me...you only used me for sex!"

"I won't pretend that I married you because I loved you, but it would be for the best if we tried to be civil with one another. You are my wife, and I would like a child. In return, you will live in luxury and have protection."

"You don't get it! You don't love me; that's what matters to me the most!"

"And if I did love you, how would that change things?"

"It would be like it was before. We would trust one another.....I miss that. I thought that you we're the first man to accept me. And when I found out it was lie..."

She kicked some dirt onto his boots in disgust, but he didn't seem to notice...or care.

"So if I understand correctly, you want things to be how they were before?"

Miaka looked down. The thought of having Nakago's baby scared her.....as she didn't want to bring a child into the world where she didn't love or trust the father. And baby would connect them.

But if they loved one another...and she could already be pregnant.

"Yes. If we love one another, I would want to have family and a life with you. It's all I wanted before."

"Then I suggest that we use the trip to....try and work things out."

"Just so that you can get your baby?" she scoffed.

"Do you really want to spend the majority of our time fighting? If you want to try and work things out, I'm willing to try."

That was when she glared. He owed her big time, and she was going to collect. But, it was a start, and she knew that she was stuck with him.

But how? She wanted him to submit to her....

"Apologize...on your knees!" she demanded.

"What ?" he asked, looking irritated.

"I want an apology from you...and I want you to kneel before me. Do that; and we'll use the trip to work things out. It's the least you can do after what you did to me!"

He looked irritated, but got on one knee and knelt before her. His head was down.

"I apologize for marrying you only to stop Seriyu."

"And I want you to promise that you'll court me...to make up for what you did before; and that you'll be honest with me."

"I promise that I will court you, and that I will not lie to you."

Miaka gave him a sweet smile.

"Thank you.....sweetheart. You can get up now."

* * *

The sat down to eat lunch under a water pagoda. He looked over at the petite woman before him as she ate more at one meal than he would eat in a day.

Insolent little thing. To have him bow like that...

But he also had to give her credit.....and some respect, not that he would ever admit it to her.

Still, she was giving him a second chance and that was what counted.

"So, how shall I court you?"

"I liked it when you brought me flowers......stuff like that. You know me. And I also want you to tell me the truth."

"I didn't lie when I told you about Soi. The ring she wore is in our room."

"And your parents?"

"I never knew my father, but I killed my mother, and my entire tribe."

Miaka spat out the tea she had been drinking. Amused, he sat back. If she wanted the truth, she would get it.

"I...never mind. Look, tell me more about that scroll."

"A certain woman had the power to seal Seriyu. I had made pact with him....that if I could stop the woman, I would get power and immortality."

"How could I have sealed him?"

"I don't know exactly, but I was able to recognize you by your chi...it took on the shape of the wings of a bird and I knew you were the one who could seal Seriyu."

"But.....what happened?"

"Seriyu got impatient when I took my time bedding you. He wanted me to use any method. In the end, he refused to fulfill his part of the bargain."

"But what would you want to make a bargain with him?"

He gave her a wicked smile. Well, at least she would know. And it might make the trip interesting.

Looking around, he made sure they we're alone.

"I was from a tribe known as the Hin......"

* * *

"I stayed loyal to him.....so that once day I could get revenge....." he said as he sat back looking calm, as if they were discussing the weather.

Miaka sat back. For him to wait, rather than rape her when it would've meant getting the revenge he had waited for....

"He'll die for what he did to me and my tribe. If I can't have Seriyu's help, I intend to rule Qu-Dong instead. I also plan on looking for poison on our trip."

Miaka looked down. She couldn't say she approved of Nakago's plans....but she understood why he wanted revenge. Still to murder....well, that pervert wasn't innocent. He was corrupted, evil...

But now, she understood why he was so...cold. And knowing what she knew now....to lose his first wife, his mother, his tribe, his innocence.....

"Do you think...you could love me?" she asked.

He looked over. There was cold smile on his face.

"I gave you my word that I would try and make things work out between us. Time will tell."

* * *

After lunch, he had left to oversee the preparations for the trip.

Feeling...well, she still was annoyed with Nakago, but she had a better understanding.

All she could do was think on what Nakago had endured as child.....after so much loss, she didn't see how he could get emotionally involved with anyone.

Well, she had asked for the truth, and she'd gotten it....perhaps too much. But at least she knew.

"Miaka!"

Turing, she bowed respectfully as the Emperor walked over. But all she wanted to do was yell at him for being such a pervert. To force Nakago into his bed as a child........

"Tell me, how would you and Nakago like to come to my chambers tonight?"

Miaka shook her head nervously. She doubted he wanted to talk.

"Um, I have plans...."

"Change them...I know you and Nakago would enjoy yourselves."

That was when he smiled as he reached out to her breasts. Miaka managed to move back before his hands could touch her.

"Why so shy Miaka? If you hand handle Nakago in bed....."

"Is there a problem?" Nakago asked as he came around the corner. His eyes were like ice.

"Ah...no...just talking to your lovely wife....." the Emperor said.

"Yes, she and I have plans to go away."

"You know......I was just telling Miaka how I think the two of you should come to my room....."

That was when Nakago's arm wrapped around her waist. She knew he was letting that pervert know she was off limits to him.

"Thank you, but by the time I'm done with Miaka, I'm afraid she'll be too tired to do anything else, much less walk."

Face red as her mind recalled waking up to Nakago's touch and kisses, her eyes rolled back and she fainted.

* * *

Nakago smiled....the Emperor was jealous. He was surprised....but knew that Miaka could be a target. The depraved bastard would never touch her.

"Miaka is the only one who can satisfy me" he said, gathering her in his arms. "Excuse me, but I must attend to my wife."

* * *

She felt something cold.....and wet.

"Do you want me to join you in bed?"

She opened her eyes and saw him giving her a lecherous smirk. But all she could think of what the Emperor had wanted.

"Was he serious?"

"Very. Pack, we'll need to get on the road before the sun goes down."

* * *

She looked at the ring. It was a simple gold band.

Just what had the woman thought of Nakago when she'd worn the ring? And what had she looked like?

"Do you love her?"

"No...but I cared about her."

"Is that your hobby? Marrying women that you don't love? Get a pet!"

"I do have other interests."

Shrugging, Miaka put the ring back. She went back to packing. Other interests?

"Like what ?"

"Having you in my bed."

She walked over and grabbed a pillow from the bed. Glaring, she smacked him on the butt.

"Take a cold bath!"


	8. Chapter 8

They were on the road. While she wasn't exactly thrilled to be alone with Nakago, at least they could try and work things out.

Still, all she could do was think about the woman who had first married Nakago. How had she died?

"She was murdered shortly after the wedding ceremony. We were mugged and she was killed when she saved me from getting hurt" he said, as if he could read her thoughts. Maybe he could.

"Did she know that you didn't love her?" she asked.

"She did, but it didn't matter to her. I considered her to be one of the few people I trusted and that was good enough for her."

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes, as I told you about my past."

Miaka frowned as she recalled the Emperor's behavior. It was wrong to murder someone, but what if the person was guilty? And people had to know, but were afraid to confront him. You don't take a child into your bed unnoticed.

She could let some know if she wanted....but he had to be held accountable for what he had done.

"Don't have any sympathy for him. He wanted us to come to his room."

Miaka winced at the ice in Nakago's voice. She just decided to let him deal with it.

"Just don't tell any details."

* * *

She looked out as the sun began to set. Just what would he do when they were be alone in the room they would share? She may be giving him a chance...but she wasn't ready to be with him. Not until he had proven that he loved her for who she was.

But she would be lying to herself if she would say that she wouldn't be tempted. He had an impressive body and when he touched and kissed her...

Blushing, she looked away. She knew that he would try and tempt her. He did whenever he didn't wear a shirt.

And he knew it.

* * *

Looking over, he smiled.

Tonight would be interesting. He knew that she would want to postpone any intimacy until she could trust him...

But he had seen that she acted around him. And he had no intention of neglecting his wife.

Still, he did need to figure out what poison to use. Having him being bitten by something wouldn't give anyone any reason to suspect him.

But for tonight, his only concern was his wife.

* * *

Miaka frowned as they rode past an inn.

"The inn was back that way."

"I know, but I thought it would be more romantic if we camped out tonight."

"No, I want a bed!" she yelled.

"Then you can sleep on top of me."

Gulping, she shook her head as he nuzzled her neck.

"What's the problem? I don't think I can court you properly if we don't have privacy."

"Um, I'll get cold!"

"I can think of plenty of ways to keep you warm."

"I'm not doing that with you!"

"I was only talking about us sharing a blanket together."

* * *

Miaka sighed.

They had stopped to make camp as the sun was setting.

As she looked around, she recalled the time she had first seen Nakago. She should've trusted her instincts.

Putting a hand to her belly, she hoped she hadn't conceived. However, considering what they had been doing, it was possible.

She did want to have children, but not until things between her and Nakago had been settled. Even after that, she still had to trust him completely.

That was when she frowned as cold breeze came out of nowhere.

"Hello Miaka" a man's voice said.

Turning, Miaka gulped as she saw a deity dressed in armor, similar to what Nakago wore. It had to be Seriyu.

Nervous, Miaka took a step back, wishing that she had stayed closer to Nakago. She may not trust him, but she would've been safer.

"As you might've guessed, I am Seriyu" he said, bowing.

"What...do you want?"

"I wanted to meet the meet the woman Nakago refused to bed until she was willing. But I must say, I assumed she would be more attractive."

Miaka was too nervous to respond to the insult.

When he gave her a cold smile, she knew something bad was going to happen. Just how could she defend herself? He had never given her that knife.

When she was mentally pushed down to the ground, she screamed as Seriyu knelt beside her.

Tears falling, she looked over. To her relief, Nakago was nearby. Did he care about her enough to protect her?

"Get your filthy hands off her" he ordered.

"You really do care, don't you?" Seriyu mused.

* * *

He looked over at the scared woman that he had married. He couldn't say that he cared, but he certainty wanted to protect her.

"Hmph. no matter. I won't kill her. I came to collect."

"Collect what?" Nakago asked coldly.

"We had deal....and you failed. But since you seem to actually care about your wife...."

That was when Miaka gasped as her whole was enclosed in a blue orb.

* * *

Miaka began to cry.

"Nakago...."

"You still call to him for help?" Seriyu asked.

"I trust him more than I trust you!" she snapped.

That was when Seriyu smiled and placed a hand on her belly. She whimpered she could sense some type of energy in the air.

That was when Miaka screamed in pain, before she fainted. Seriyu smiled and stood up. The blue orb around Miaka vanished.

"Congratulations. I helped Miaka conceive. She now carries your child. And when the timing is right, I will take that child for myself."

* * *

Nakago stared in shock as Seriyu vanished like a ghost. If he had claimed that he had forced Miaka to conceive, she was now pregnant.

Which was the last thing he needed. He hadn't wanted children, and he had used his chi as a form of birth control afterwards to prevent pregnancy....not that he'd let Miaka know.

Except for the last time. It had been the morning on the boat when he had decided to wake up his wife in the same way that he had done in her old room.

But since that had caused them to run late, he hadn't bothered using his chi. It had only been that one time.

Walking over, he knelt down. He would have to tell her....and it would change everything.

That was when she moaned and as she opened her eyes.

* * *

Miaka moaned as she sat up. Just what had Seriyu done to her? Her whole body felt weird.

Realizing Nakago was holding her, she frowned.

"What did he do?!" she demanded.

Nakago just gently picked her up and carried her back to the campsite.

* * *

"After we had coupled, I made the decision to use my chi to prevent pregnancy each time. I didn't want children. My only goal was to stop you."

Miaka sighed, relived.

"However, that final morning on the boat, we were running late. I didn't use my chi."

Miaka looked down at the cup of tea she was holding. More secrets...could she ever trust him?

"What happened?" she asked.

"Seriyu told me that he forced you conceive, and that he will eventually come and claim the child for his own."

Miaka dropped the cup she had been holding.

"I'm....pregnant?"

He nodded, and she glared and slapped him. Because of him and his desire for revenge, she had gotten dragged into his feud with Seriyu.

"I hate you!"

He gave her a glare as he wiped away the blood on his lips.

"You willingly coupled with me Miaka. I didn't force you to lie with me, ever."

"And you didn't use your chi you idiot!" she snapped. Then, she broke down crying.

He just glared. So much for trying to make things work out. He doubted Miaka wanted to try and make their marriage work.

Eventually, she stopped crying. He knew that if he tried to comfort her, he'd only get yelled at, or slapped.

"I gave you my word that I would try and work things out between us. Do you still want that?"

"You kept so many secrets from me.....but I'm pregnant. That does change things."

"Do you want the baby?" he asked, with no emotion in his voice. He'd meet a few doctors who were willing to help a woman get rid of an unwanted pregnancy for the right price. And the idea bothered him.

* * *

Miaka looked down. Nakago was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She had willingly come to him.

"The child shouldn't suffer because of what we did.....I'm keeping my baby."

He looked out.

"So what do you want?"

"I guess we should just continue trying to work things out between us. If you didn't want me in your life, you would've divorced me or something."

The truth in her words made him realize she was right. Despite his intentions, he still wanted her in his life after he had stopped her. Maybe he could fall in love with Miaka after all.

But he couldn't explain why. Emotions didn't keep people alive. In some cases, they were just as effective as physical weapon.

So, he had to gain the throne. At least he had the resources to protect Miaka, as he was sure Seriyu wouldn't just sit back, and watch them from the shadows.

He didn't want to say anything, but he suspected that if Seriyu got his child, it would become a human sacrifice in some kind of ritual. But until he knew for sure, there was no need to make Miaka worry.

Now, it was imperative that he kill the Emperor so he could devote his time to finding out what Seriyu was up to.

* * *

Shorty after the conversation at the campfire, he announced they would stay at the in after all.

As she sat back as he cleaned up, she placed a hand on her belly. How soon would it be until her belly showed evidence of her pregnancy?

But most important, would she be able to trust Nakago? He had helped her confront her mother; and waited until she had be willing to bed her.

But he had only married her to stop her.

However, if he didn't care about her, he would've left her to fend for herself or divorced her after they had coupled.

And she had called out to him for help.

"_I think...I still love him....but why? I'm not even sure...if I can trust him."_

* * *

They sat down to dinner at the inn's restaurant.

Tired, she sighed when they sat down.

"What are we going to do?"

His voice was cold, and he looked at her with an aloof glance.

"If Seriyu wants the child to be born, he won't come after it, at least not until you give birth. "

"By what would he want our child?"

I'm not sure, but there is a hidden library within the palace. I'll see if I can find something."

"And the Emperor?"

He smiled coldly.

"An animal or insect bite would've been less suspicious, but I can't risk it. I'll find another way to kill him. He's still going to die."

Miaka looked down at her hands.

"And what about us?"

"I don't want us heading to the palace until I have some idea on how to handle things."

* * *

They ate dinner, not really seeing the occasional curious glances they got from time to time.

"Are you feeling okay?"

She nodded as she ate more rice.

"Just tired."

"We can stay here for a few days. Or we can go back to the palace."

"Nakago, the main reason we took this trip...I don't want to go back to the place until I'm sure that you love me."

"What if I can't love you?" he asked, sounding aloof.

Miaka looked down, recalling what he has said about his past. For him to fall for her....

"You helped me....I think you can. I called for you to protect me. And you came. That means...you do love me."

* * *

She sat on the bed. He wouldn't admit it, but she...she knew in her heart that Nakago loved her.

And she could trust the man who had stood beside her, made her smile, had bought her flowers....

Smiling, she looked down, excited of having a baby. A child that.....it had been created out of love. The gentle way he had treated her that day was proof that he did care.

* * *

Nakago looked out the window. He wasn't sure how or when, but he had come to care about the woman who accepted him.

The rational side of him knew that he was risking his own sanity by allowing himself to care emotionally. Not to mention Miaka could die in child birth.

But the other side wanted to return and accept the love Miaka freely offered. To have a wife who loved him despite his past...

It was different with her. Soi...he had cared, but he had been in love with her. She had been like a sister to him in some ways. They had understood one another.

If he failed to protect his wife and child.....he didn't know how he would cope with the loss.

Closing the window, he sat down, and gave Miaka a glance as she grabbed his hand and put it on her belly.

"Thank you......"

He was caught off guard, by the gentle way she kissed him. To know she knew his past and still trusted him out of love....

Closing his eyes, he gently pulled his wife closer and began to return the same gentle affection she gave him.

* * *

Miaka moaned as she felt something......weird.

Still half asleep, she opened her eyes to find Nakago kissing her stomach. Casually, he looked down and gave her a gentle smile.

Blue eyes looked into hazel eyes. But what she saw....he almost looked happy.

"Did I wake you?"

She blinked, and smiled. His eyes.....she had never seem them so calm. It made him look less harsh.

"Yes, but I don't mind."

With a smile, she pulled him toward her and they shared a kiss.

* * *

As he massaged her feet she smiled.

"I think....we can do this. You've supported me, now it's my turn to do the same."

"It's still something that we can't rush. And I need to avoid suspicion myself. Besides, I don't want you involved."

"So what am I supposed to do?"

"I just want you to rest. If I kill him right when we get back, it'll be too suspicious."

"Then why don't we go back today?"

He gave her a skeptical glance as he continued to rub her feet.

"It's too dangerous...and I still want to break his neck for what he tried to do."

"Well, what about poison?"

"Whatever I use has to available in the palace."

"But...are you sure you can find something?"

He gave her a smirk.

"You'd be surprised."

* * *

Miaka looked in. A nice bath in a lake....

He had recently agreed to go back....but he refused to rush it.

The trail he had used, had taken them to beautiful lake. And he suggested they have a bath.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Unlikely."

"You know I seem to recall we a similar conversation about my old bed."

* * *

With a growl, he kissed his wife, who splashed him.

"Insolent...." he said, noting some movement from the bushes. Casually, he threw a rock as he kissed his wife.

"Ow!" Tamahome said.

He just smiled, and wished he has thrown two rocks instead of one.

* * *

"Miaka...this guy..."

He smiled and kept a firm grasp on his wife. Wearing their sleeping robes, he smiled.

"I'm not the one who spies on couples who are bathing."

Tamahome gave him a glare.


	9. Chapter 9

He smiled and kept a firm grasp on his wife's waist. Wearing their sleeping robes, he smiled.

"I'm not the one who spies on couples who are bathing like some deranged pervert."

"I didn't spy...I heard Miaka. I wanted to make sure she was okay" Tamahome said, making an obvious effort to stay calm.

"As you can see, she's fine.....but I'm afraid I've been keeping her up at night."

Looking at Tamahome, he kissed her neck. It wouldn't surprise him if Tamahome got an ulcer. He hadn't seen a man this stressed since that traitor he had killed.

"You stole her from me...." Tamahome seethed.

"I can't steal something that never belonged to you."

He smiled as he placed a hand on her belly.

"But you will be the first to know. Miaka is pregnant."

"You're lying!"

"Tamahome....he's not" Miaka said.

"You...he threw me into poison ivy!"

* * *

Miaka looked up.

"I didn't physically throw him into poison ivy" Nakago said.

Miaka frowned. Had he used his chi somehow?

"What did you do?"

"Nothing; I didn't touch him."

"Liar! One second I was standing and the next thing I knew I was being tossed around like a ball!"

Nakago looked down at Tamahome, like he was a bug.

"After your disrespectful treatment of Miaka, I cannot forgive you for what you did. In fact, I would advise you to avoid me and my wife."

"You....Miaka, do you know what he did? He whipped me and nearly broke both of my legs. I had to stay at a hospital for a few weeks!"

"Considering you nearly raped my wife...."

Miaka rolled her eyes. If she didn't stop this, Nakago would find a way to make Tamahome stop talking...probably by breaking his jaw.

"Enough! Tamahome, I'm sorry, but that fact is that you did get drunk and come after me. Nakago had to save me, from you. How do you think I felt when you came after me drunk?"

"After what happened... what was I supposed to do?"

"Tamahome, things changed that night. I married Nakago, and I'm carrying his child. My life is with him."

Tamahome scoffed.

"Just why did you marry her anyway? She never met you until that night."

"Mind your own business and go bathe" he ordered.

"Why you....."

That was when Miaka watched as Nakago used his chi to toss him into the lake.

* * *

"Just stay away from him" she said as she began to get dressed.

"He's the one who was watching us. "

"Look, leave him alone. If he learns the truth..."

"He dies."

"Ha hates you...don't underestimate him."

"Come on...." a woman said.

He froze. He could've sworn he had just heard Soi's voice. But Soi was dead...

Walking out, he saw.....her.

She looked exactly like Soi, except she looked....happy. Soi had never smiled, or laughed like that. And her hair was in one long braid. Soi had always had it in a ponytail.

Soi had mentioned once that she had overheard her mother say that she had a twin....a sister. Her parents had said they had been separated because they couldn't afford to keep them both.

With a smile, the woman helped Tamahome out of the lake.

"Did you fall in?" she asked, with a smile.

Tamahome gave him a glare. He looked over as the woman near him had to be Soi's twin. She had the same eyes....

Looking over the woman gave him and Miaka a smile.

"I am Sayuri" she said, with a bow. "Will you all come to my home for tea?"

* * *

Sayuri moved like Soi....it was like seeing his first wife all over again.

He had loved Soi...but he hadn't been in love with he, he knew the difference now.

Looking over, Tamahome wore a blanket as his clothes dried off. He hoped the boy would catch a cold for being so rude.

"I very rarely get visitors...what brings you all here?" Sayuri asked,after introductions had been made.

"Oh, we needed...to bathe" Miaka said.

Sayuri smiled.

"No need to feel guilty."

He looked around as he noted the dried herbs...this woman....she was a medicine woman of some kind.

"Please excuse the mess. I'm afraid I didn't expect company. And congratulations."

Miaka blushed.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I'm a shaman; I see things ordinary people can't see. My work consists of dealing with ghosts, and things of that nature."

"Is my child okay?" Miaka asked, recalling how Seriyu had forced her to become pregnant.

"For now, but I sense that when the baby is born...you and the child will be in danger."

That was when she looked at him.

"There is a man you despise...you want him dead....besides Tamahome. He is close to you...you have known him since you were a child."

That was when the woman gasped.

"Such evil....." she said. He guessed she was seeing images of his past.

"Do you have anything that I need?" he asked casually.

The woman nodded.

"He will harm the unborn child if he knows...for that, I will help you."

Getting up she walked over and picked up a glass vial with a cork stopper. It was filled with a reddish black liquid.

"Take this" she said, as he took the flagon.

"How much?"

Sayuri shook her head.

"For what you will endure, I cannot take any money."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked.

"You have made an enemy that is not of the human realm. For now, your wife and child are safe. But....you must bring her back when it is time for her to deliver the baby. "

"But...why?" Miaka asked.

Sayuri sighed.

"Life....the blood....your child is what's required for him to rule the country. It will be a world of ice and death."

Miaka gulped.

"Will....can I do too keep my baby safe?"

Sayuri sighed.

"I cannot say. But when the times come, you must come here to give birth. I can protect you."

"How can he be killed?" Nakago asked.

Sayuri shook her head.

"He is immortal. You will be safer if you are not in your own land. Are you willing to give up the throne?"

"I want to keep my wife and child safe. If that means I give up the throne, so be it."

The woman nodded, pleased.

"The ruler of Hong-Nan has sword.....it was given to him by the one who watches over the guardians themselves. If you can acquire it, you can protect your family."

"When do I need it?"

"By the time Miaka is ready to give birth."

"And what else can I do?" he asked.

"Besides getting the sword....I am not sure."

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Tamahome asked.

* * *

Miaka rode back with Nakago.

"Do you still want to delay?"

"No, I want to do this while everyone thinks we're gone. I'll take care of this tonight."

"What about the sword?"

"We need to wait. I'll need to make sure no one suspects me, and then we'll get the sword. In the meantime, just rest. We'll have a few months to plan things out."

"Um, was that....did you know that woman from someplace?"

"I think she was Soi's twin."

"Soi had a twin?"

"She only mentioned it once."

* * *

"Okay, how can you sneak into the palace? You're tall and blonde!" she asked, as they sat down to lunch.

"I'm not sure....and I also have to get him to drink this" he said, giving the vial a glace.

"Um, why don't you write him a note?'"

He looked over with a blonde eyebrow raised.

"What kind of note?"

"Remember what he did before? Just ask him to meet us in the woods...you do what needs to be done."

He smiled.

"I think that would work."

* * *

Miaka shuddered as he signed the note. She didn't want to know how Nakago had worded it.

"Um....."

"I want you to stay at an inn while I deal with him.....I don't know if he'll take the bait."

Miaka made face of disgust as she recalled the Emperor's so called offer...gross!

"Do you think he will?"

"He'll come, but I don't know if he'll come alone. If you're questioned at the inn...no, I'll be back."

"Do you have any idea what that stuff is?"

"Some kind of poison..."

* * *

Miaka sighed as climbed out the window and headed into the woods. He didn't look back

If things went as planned, he would be back and the Emperor would be dead or dying.....hopefully.

And she doubted the Emperor was coming alone....she just hoped he could pull this off.

* * *

By the time he saw the Emperor, guards would be swarming the area. The Emperor was pervert, but he wasn't stupid.

If Miaka was found alone by the guards, she could get arrested. He had to do this quickly so that it looked like he wasn't involved.

"Nakago...."

He looked on as the Emperor stepped out of the trees.

"Huh, where's Miaka?" he asked, handing him back the note.

"She's was eating a snack, she's coming" he said putting the note away.

"Ha, she'll need the energy for tonight...thanks for being willing to share."

That was when he took out the glass vital. He smiled as he thought of one way to get the Emperor to drink the poison.

"Do you want some of this?"

"Huh, what is it?'

"It's supposed to help you with stamina....Miaka is very demanding."

The Emperor nodded and took the vital......and dropped it when it was empty.

Picking up the vital and stopper, he began to walk off. The Emperor began cough up blood.

"I can't breathe...help me Nakago!"

Nakago just walked back to the inn, as the Emperor screamed in agony.

"Go to hell."

* * *

Miaka looked on as he closed the window. She didn't ask, but she was curious.

"Get undressed and get into bed...we can't give them any reason to suspect us."

"What?"

"Just do it."

As fast as she could, she threw off her clothes and got under the covers. She blushed as she watched her husband get down to his bare skin.

"Just act calm...."

"You next to me; and you're naked" she hissed, as he sat next to her.

"It's not like you haven't seen me like this before."

"Just what are you up to?" she whispered, trying to not to stare at his chest. His eyes were nice, but his chest...

"We need to make anyone questioning us think that I've been here the whole time."

"Doing what?" Miaka glared.

"If we're both naked and in bed together, we're usually,,,"

"What ?" Miaka yelped, as she felt herself blush.

"Do you have a better idea to avoid suspicion?"

That was when she looked over as she could hear noises. Guards were in the building, and they were coming closer.

Either they were just questioning people at random, or they were looking for Nakago.

Desperate, she did the only thing she could think of, which was act like her lecherous husband.

* * *

With the way Miaka was acting....he couldn't help but smile, despite that fact that it wasn't appropriate.

Smiling, he began to return the attention she was giving him. And it wasn't long before he had her distracted as he lowered her to the bed.

That was when there was a knock at the door. He just smiled and gave her a slow kiss....as he practically tasted her.

"Um sir ?" a voice asked, as he heard knocking.

He licked Miaka's neck, and smiled when she didn't seem to notice anything but him.

"Nakago....you in inside sir?"

Smiling, he went back to kissing Miaka, as another voice spoke.

"Maybe this isn't his room."

"No, he checked in earlier."

"So what do we do?"

"We need to make sure he's okay. Maybe he's not answering because he's hurt."

That was when the door was thrown open...and he glared as the two guards that were staring.

Miaka yelped and pulled the bedding up to cover herself.

"Nakago...we..." one mad said, nervous.

He glared at the men as he sat up.

"Is there some reason why you've chosen to interrupt me and my wife?"

"Um, we...the Emperor got a note from you...."

"I didn't send anything out you fools. The note he got wasn't sent by me."

"But it was sighed with your name."

"Did you ever consider it could be a forgery?" he demanded.

"Um, well..."one man said, looking nervous.

"Do you even have the note with you?"

Um, no...."

"Get out. I'll deal with you two idiots later" he ordered.

"Sorry for interrupting..." they said, as one closed the door.

But, the door was so old, that as soon as it closed, it fell back as it broke off the hinges.


	10. Chapter 10

Miaka pouted. She knew that she had to fool them. If they came in, they could end up seeing the vial and note.

"You idiot! You said we'd have a romantic evening alone and your men...they get more attention from you than I do!"

She smacked him with a pillow. Then, she gave the men a glare.

"What ?"

That was when three more guards appeared in the door way.

"Sir..."

Miaka gave Nakago a scowl.

"Can't they do anything without you ?"

"What do you want?" Nakago demanded as the man stared, but looked extremely nervous.

"Sir, its urgent...come with us!"

"If it's about the note, I don't know anything about it."

"No...something happened. The room next door is empty. Please get dressed at once!"

"Why don't you fools turn around so I can just get dressed right now?" he demanded coldly.

Miaka snorted.

"Fine, it seems that you'd rather play shogun than spend time with me."

* * *

The two had gotten dressed in silence as the men waited for him.

Sitting on the bed, he handed Miaka the note and flagon. He ran a finger over her lips, grateful for her courage.

"Burn the note and destroy the flagon" he whispered. "I'll be back."

Miaka nodded and he gave her a small smile.

* * *

Outside, he stared at the body. It was contorted, and the Emperor had clearly died a very painful death.

"He was alone?"

"He claimed he got a note that you would share your wife...he ordered us to wait at the inn. After he began to scream, we came back. He died with a few moments."

"And where is this note?"

"Um, we saw it, but couldn't find it when we got back."

He gave the men a cold glare.

"So you left the Emperor alone, thinking I was going to allow him to join me and my wife as we coupled?"

"That's what he claimed sir..."

He gave both men an icy glare.

"You fools. Because of your incompetence, the Emperor was murdered. And because you left him alone, we have no witnesses or a ruler at this point."

That was when all the men bowed.

"Sir, you were named the heir...we beg you to claim the throne! We must find out who did this!"

He smiled. He may have to give up the throne within a few months; but he would make Qu-Dong pay for what it had done.

* * *

Miaka looked at the folded note. The door was being repaired, so she had come down to the tavern

Because it was so late, the tavern was empty, save for a few maids cleaning up. But they left her alone.

Looking at the fire in the fireplace, she hoped that he could fool his own men. But she had to do what she could to help him.

Throwing the note into the fire, she watched as the flames devoured it. Tired, she looked at the flagon she held...

With a nod, she dropped it.

"Are you okay miss ?" a maid asked waking over.

"Just...I had a huge fight with my husband...all he does his work. And he thought he could make it up with some cheap gift! That ass thinks he's Mr. Perfect!"

The maid giggled and sat down. She had violet hair and brown eyes,

"My husband is the chief...you should see him when someone complains about the food. He thinks he could never make a mistake."

"Does he?"

"Sometimes...but he'll never admit it."

"But... what do you do when you fight?"

"Well, he usually makes me a really nice meal if he feels guilty, or gets me flowers, or buys me something."

That was when a man with long black hair and golden eyes came out from the kitchen.

"Kourin, you almost done?"

"Yeah, I'll just be a moment."

"Good, because I want you all to myself."

Miaka's jaw dropped as the man gave a wicked smile as he glance at Kourin's chest and walked out the side door. She got the impression that the man was about as chase as her husband.

"Sorry, I gotta go."

With a smiled the maid walked off, and disposed of the glass. A moment later, she watched as the man gave Kourin a kiss as they two of them walked off, holding hands.

Looking over, a man was walking down the stairs.

"Door's fixed. Sorry about that."

Tired, she nodded, and began to walk back to the room to lie down. It was pure hell, not knowing if he was okay. Maybe she should just go back and lie down.

A second later she heard noises. Looking down from the balcony, she saw Nakago come back with his men.

"We're going back to the place. The men will get our bags."

"You inconsiderate...do you have any idea how late it is?" she snapped.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any choice. I will explain it on the way back."

* * *

She leaned back. The men were behind them, so that could safety talk.

"It was a complete success. The Emperor is dead. I will take the crown tomorrow."

Miaka yawned.

"I'm glad...but what will we do?"

"I'll simply pin the murder on someone. A few people have been bothering me."

"You better not be thinking about Tamahome!"

"Why would I do that ?" he asked casually.

"Look, I don't want him killed."

"I warned him. It won't be my fault if he disregards my advice."

* * *

Afternoon came, and the ceremony was underway. She hoped that she wouldn't do anything to disgrace Nakago.

Nakago had refused to wear the robes. In his full armor, he looked intimidating. More shogun than an Emperor. She had wanted to ask him about that, but there hadn't been time.

As the ceremony went on, she had glanced at the crowd on occasion. At first, it had been only a few, but now it was more obvious.

More than a few people didn't bother to hide their disgust. And others even looked board. It was clear they did want Nakago on the throne. That would mean trouble later on.

"_At least that bastard is dead...Nakago had said the funeral would take place around sunset."_

That was when she began to feel dizzy. But she didn't want to do anything that would make him look bad.

"Not now..."

She saw the room spin as she tried to stand. But she failed to see Nakago look over.

* * *

Not caring that he had disrupted his own coronation ceremony, he caught Miaka before she fell.

"Sir..."

He gave the man an icy glance, as he held Miaka in his arms. The crowed began to whisper.

"Get the physician."

"But the ceremony..." a man protested.

"My wife is pregnant. Either you get the physician, or you lose your head."

* * *

Voices...a lot of them.

"Sire, why did you tell us?"

"My wife and I only found out recently" Nakago said as she felt something cold and wet on her forehead. What was he doing?

"A child! An heir...it's been so many years since we've had a baby inside the palace." Another man said, sounding excited.

"Do any of you fools realize that the murderer is still out there? My wife could easily be a target. It won't take long for the whole empire to know about her pregnancy."

"But is such wonderful news..." a different man said.

"How? We have an unknown murderer loose" Nakago said, his voice calm, but colder than frostbite.

"But sire, we will do our best ..." another unknown man said.

"Your best efforts failed to keep the previous Emperor alive. The next example of your competence could kill my wife and child."

"But we..."

"Enough, I'll deal with you all later. There is no need for the ceremony to be completed."

"But...if we don't..."

"I have claimed the crown as stared in the Emperor's will. Not finishing the ceremony doesn't change that. Our main concern should be finding the person responsible for the previous Emperor's death."

"Um, if that's how you feel..."

"Have some food sent up. I'll summon you all later."

"Yes your highness..."

She opened her eyes as she heard the men leave as the door closed behind them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

She nodded as she sat up. He took away the wet cloth that had been on her forehead.

"What will you do? I know you want revenge..."

"My only concern is your safety, and getting that sword. When I give up the throne, this place will be left to rot."

"But...not everyone was responsible for what happened to you."

He set next to her on the bed.

"True, but no one stopped it."

"Honey, maybe you should help this kingdom...by making it better."

"After how this place treated me? Besides you saw some of the people...they don't want a foreigner on the throne."

Miaka sighed, as she had to agree.

"More than one person will come after me, and you. I want you with me at all times."

"But...would they really try and kill me?" she asked.

"They would. This place will never accept me, and they won't want a child with mixed blood to be the heir."

"But where would we go?"

"I don't know. But I won't have our child grown up in a place that wouldn't accept it for having mixed blood. As a child, I got death threats from strangers all the time. Our child will face the same prejudice if we stay."

"Will it really matter will we live? What makes you think one place would accept you over another?"

He looked at her as he cupped her face.

"I don't know if we can find acceptance" he admitted. "But this place allowed me to be a bed toy. I don't want our child to face the same risk. I know it won't change the past, but this place needs suffer for what it did."

Reaching over Miaka held his hands.

"But...I know it's a lot to ask, but just don't kill anyone."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Killing people won't change the past. And if you leave the place in ruin...is that what the soldiers did to your village?"

He stared into her hazel eyes.

"I can't make that promise. But I will consider it."

* * *

Miaka ate, savoring her meal. Nakago sat back as he began to eat lunch.

"I want you near me at all times. I don't trust half of the people under my authority. I expect to experience one assassination attempt per week on my life."

"Is that why you're wearing your armor?"

He nodded.

* * *

Miaka sat back as she watched her husband, filled with pride.

The funeral would take place in an hour, and he was seeing to the final preparations. She would stand by his side as the whole kingdom would witness the burning of the funeral pyre.

"_I really hope he doesn't kill anyone, but I can't blame him..."_

That was when she heard a hiss...the kind of hiss that a snake would make.

That was when she looked up to find he was making eye contact.

"What's wrong?" he asked as she stood up on the chair.

"Something just hissed under the chair."

* * *

He got up and unsheathed his sword. Coming over, he belt down and a few moments later, he held up a beheaded snake. She stared as the snake was still twitching.

"Give me one reason why this wouldn't be an attempt to kill the Empress" he demanded coldly.

All the men had gone ashen.

"Sire..."

"This snake was placed inside this room. Should I take that as s sign that you all were too lazy consider the Empress's safety or that you've allied yourselves with the person who did this?"

The men began to sweat. If he didn't need them, he would've chi blasted them all.

"Sire..."

He dropped the snake, careful to not get blood on himself, or Miaka.

"Get someone to dispose of this, and I want the room searched."

* * *

They stood side by side as the body burned, but all Miaka could think about was the snake. Just who would hate her so badly to want to see her and her unborn child dead?

"_So many people don't like us...it could be anyone, or even group working together."_

Not to mention Nakago wouldn't spare anyone for the attempt on her life. By the time they left, Qu-Dong would be in ruin.

* * *

**To be concluded...**


	11. Chapter 11

To read the conclusion, please read "**Deception II".**


End file.
